Survive the Nightosphere 4
by mah29732
Summary: Darth Vader is amount the souls this time seeking redemption along with also some of Chris' old friends like Duncan, Heather, Courtney and Alejandro and a few newcomers from Brickleberry.
1. For Redemption

Survive the Nightosphere 4

Chapter 1: For Redemption

It was yet again another day for Hunson as he relaxed in his lair when Finn and Jake came into the scene.

"Yo, what's up your lordship?" asked Jake.

"You two, I need you two to free the prisoners again" continued Hunson.

"Wait, it wouldn't be fun anymore now that Chris is gone" said Finn.

"True" continued Hunson, "but that doesn't mean I can play favorites with others."

As Finn and Jake went off, meanwhile in a cage, a certain Darth Vader was meditating peacefully.

"You were quite foolish my former apprentice for throwing me off of that bridge" continued Darth Sidious as he sat in another cage.

"I had to do it to save my son" continued Darth Vader.

"Bwahaha, you think you're such a Jedi" laughed Darth Sidious, "when you're not."

"Hey, you told him it was okay to cut my head off" said Count Dooku.

"Boy that was sure a fun reaping!" laughed Grim as he overheard their conversation.

"Reaper, are you chatting with these three?" asked Jake.

"Yea, kind of" continued Grim.

"We're going to release them" continued Finn.

Soon the two came across the cages of Darth Maul and General Grevious.

"About time" said General Grevious.

"Get us out of here" added Darth Maul.

"Wow, so many Darths" laughed Jake as he opened up the two cages.

"You're forgetting those two" added Darth Maul referring to Darth Malak and Nihilus.

Nihilus was rather silent as the two approached.

"Geeze, the guy reminds me of the Lich King" whispered Finn.

"Let's just open up the cage and let the fella out" continued Jake.

The two soon came across the cage of Jango Fett's, along with also Stewie and Quagmire.

"Alright, about time you guys came, I hope I can get back in action and get a second chance at the ladies" laughed Quagmire.

"Can't believe I am still here, me Stewie Griffin" sighed Stewie.

"I just want out" said Jango.

"Coming to get us out?" asked Noob Sabiot as he meditated in his cage.

"Hey, it's that shadowy ninja guy again and the other red ninja" said Jake as he was referring to Ermac.

"Yes please get us out of here" added Ermac.

"Well he said please" said Finn.

"Hey don't forget about us" said the Flying Dutchman.

"Same here" added Walker.

"Don't forget me!" cried Plankton.

After both of them freed the three they moved onto freeing some other newcomers. A certain Steve Williams, deceased ranger from Brickleberry was sitting in his cage alone.

"Nice going Steve" said Ethel as she sat in her cage.

"Hey not my fault most of us rangers ended up here" said Steve.

"It's so your fault" said Malloy to Steve.

"Will you three please shut up, you're more annoying than Billy!" cried Mandy.

"Yea, not even I can cause Mandy to go this crazy" laughed Billy as he was sitting in his cage.

"Ah, the newcomers" laughed Jake as he freed them.

"Hey, hey, what about us?" asked Duncan as he was in his cage.

"Yea loser!" added Mindy.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" added Scorpion.

"And Skulker, not forgetting about Skulker!" added Skulker.

"Geeze let's just release all of these oldsters before we forget and they yell at us again" said Jake.

"Yea, I guess you're right" added Finn.

Besides freeing the ones who announced themselves, both Finn and Jake freed Alejandro, Heather, Slade, Scott, Courtney who just arrived a few hours ago along with also Steve's boss Woody Johnson.

"Steve, I'm appalled that you decided to let me not live" continued Woody.

"But sir, I was just doing as I was being told" said Steve.

"I don't care" roared Woody as he continued to attack his former underling.

"Enough of this!" said Alejandro, "I want to get to have a second chance the way Chris got it."

"There is no way that you'll get a second chance, because I am going to have it" said Heather.

"No, it'd be me" continued Duncan.

"Ha, like any of you have any chances" laughed Scott.

"Say that again" said Courtney as she ended up trying to beat up Scott but was held back.

"Ha make me" laughed Scott.

As Courtney tried again to go after Scott, the Legendary Billy ended up leaping in to stop the fight from going forward.

"Enough" said the Legendary Billy.

"Yea, this Billy here is right, and no I'm not referring to the other Billy who just so happens to be called Billy" laughed Jake referring to Mandy's friend.

"Gee, thanks for mentioning that, so what does Hunson have in store for us this season?" asked Mandy.

"If you'll please just follow us" said Jake.

As both Finn and Jake had everyone follow them, Grim was waiting along with Hunson to await the arrival of the new contestants.

"Grim, since Chef left, I have decided to upgrade your status" laughed Hunson.

"You mean I'm the new Chef?" asked Grim.

"Yep" continued Hunson, "and the best part of it is you can make everyone else's lives miserable!"

"Oh this is one of the most happiest days of me life!" laughed Grim.

"And this time you get to also put our contestants into two teams" added Hunson.

Grim was handed a list of names by Hunson as the contestants arrived.

"Alright, let's get this rolling" laughed Grim, "the first team will be known as the Resurrected Darths, Darth Vader, Maul, Sidious, Count Dooku, General Grevious, Darths Malak, Nihilus, Jango Fett, Stewie Griffin, Quagmire, Noob Sabiot, Ermac, Plankton, Flying Dutchman and Walker will be one team; for the Overkilled Drama Queens will include Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Malloy, Steve, Ethel, Courtney, Woody, Slade, Scorpion, Skulker, Mandy, Billy, and Mindy."

"If you'll follow me, I'll lead you all to your next challenge and hopefully your doom" laughed Hunson.


	2. Giant Undead Turkeys

Chapter 2: Giant Undead Turkeys

The two new teams were ready to be initiated in the first challenge where Hunson was leading them to the area of the challenge. Darth Vader was a bit anxious as he was unsure how Hunson would apply a challenge.

Confessions:

"Something does not feel right about him" said Darth Vader, "he seems like a strong foe, but I don't seem to trust him."

"That vampire dude is such a weasel" laughed Malloy referring to Hunson.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge since it's Thanksgiving will have to deal with large undead turkeys" laughed Hunson.

"Uh, Hunson, I hate to break it to you, but these turkeys might be undead but they're not large" continued Mandy.

"No worries, oh Grim, please use your scythe to enlarge these turkeys" laughed Hunson.

"Alright, I get to see you all run around away from giant turkeys!" laughed Grim.

Grim ended up enlarging the turkeys which they grew quite large in size.

"Those are some giant turkeys" said Duncan.

"I hate to get swallowed by one of those oversized grown flightless birds" said Heather.

"I hear you on that" added Alejandro.

"And now if you don't mind try to get to the safety zone, most members of either team to the safety zone wins immunity" laughed Hunson.

"Wait, where's the safety zone?" asked Duncan.

Hunson ends up pointing up to a tall mountain where Grim ends up teleporting himself up there waiting for them.

Confessions:

"Seriously, we're going to be out gunned by the other team!" cried Duncan as he realized they were up against dead Sith Lords and other assorted badies.

"Some sap will be taking the fall" said Heather, "and I just need to find that sap."

End of confessions.

Members of the Resurrected Darths were way ahead of the Overkilled Drama Queens as it was the obvious that they could out run the giant turkeys. Hunson himself had managed to climb up one of the giant birds and was controlling it.

"Yea, stomp on them!" laughed Hunson.

Scorpion ended up being crushed by the giant turkey that Hunson was riding on.

Confessions:

"Already we're down one man" sighed Mandy.

"Loser!" laughed Mindy referring to poor Scorpion.

End of confessions.

"There is no way I am going to get squashed by one of those giant turkeys" said Woody, "Steve, shield me!"

"What?!" cried Steve.

Suddenly Woody ended up pushing Steve to where the turkeys were to which they tried to pounce on him yet the ranger managed to escape the giant turkeys.

Confessions:

"He did that on purpose!" cried Steve.

"Bwahaha, that was so funny!" laughed Duncan as he couldn't stop laughing.

End of confessions.

"Oh man, I never thought a new guy like you could pull something like that off!" laughed Duncan.

"Let's chatting and more running!" ordered Courtney.

The Resurrected Darths were on their way up the mountain already with Darth Vader in the lead.

Confessions:

"Ha, I was born to do this!" laughed Darth Vader.

"My former apprentice almost impresses even me" laughed Darth Sidious.

"Bha, I know he was always his favorite" sighed Count Dooku.

End of confessions.

As each member of the Resurrected Darths came up, Grim was awaiting their arrival.

"Come on, I don't got all day, well actually I do" laughed Grim.

Vader was the first one up with Maul in second and the others following suit, Darth Nihilus was rather silent throughout the entire ordeal.

Confessions:

"If you ask me, something's not right with him" said Noob Sabiot referring to Darth Nihilus, "he's hiding something."

"I usually won't agree here but something does not fit right with this Nihilus character" said Ermac.

Darth Nihilus ends up just sitting there in front of the camera doing nothing but sitting.

End of confessions.

It was obvious which team indeed lost.

"I am not surprised" laughed Hunson as he noticed the contestants on the Oversized Drama Queens were getting beaten up and stomped on by the giant turkeys, "but you guys will be voting off someone for the first time."

A few hours later, Hunson decided a different theme this time on how a contestant would stay on for another game.

"This season I have decided to ditch the treats and instead have you all pick tarot cards that Raven was kind enough to donate" said Hunson, "however I will hold two cards one will be the joker card and the other card will not. The one who will receive the joker will get launched on the Slingshot of Shame pulled by our very own Trigon. The following contestants are safe: Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Malloy, Ethel, Courtney, Woody, Slade, Skulker, Mandy, Billy and Mindy."

It would soon come down between Scorpion and Steve Williams.

"And the one who will receive the joker card is" said Hunson as he was awaiting for the dramatic pause, "Scorpion."

"What?!" cried Scorpion, "I got voted off first?!"

"No one likes a loser who gets beaten up by a turkey" laughed Mindy.

Trigon ends up grabbing Scorpion and launching him on the Slingshot of Shame out with Scorpion screaming for his life.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	3. Wild Flying Monkeys Again

Chapter 3: Wild Flying Monkeys Again

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, two teams, a few newcomers and a few old players, first major challenge was to escape the stampede of giant undead turkeys that the Grim Reaper had enlarged with his scythe. Scorpion of the Overkilled Drama Queens soon became the first victim of those fowls, with Steve Williams becoming our second.

In the end, Scorpion was voted off and taken on the Slingshot of Shame out, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Duncan wasn't happy about Chris leaving and getting a second chance from the previous season.

Confessions:

"That Chris must be enjoying his time as another free man" said Duncan, "I am going to make him pay when I get out of here."

"Chris will get it once one of us gets out of here, if our team wins" said Heather.

End of confessions.

As the two teams were sleeping in run down buildings that Hunson had given them for the season, Grim came into the scene and ended up using a megaphone on everyone.

"Alright time for you all to get up!" laughed Grim as he ended up using a loud horn on top of it.

"So what'd be our challenge for today?" asked Mandy.

"Glad you asked that, allow me to show you where Hunson would be leading the charge" continued Grim.

As everyone followed Grim, a certain Darth Sidious wasn't happy with the Reaper.

Confessions:

"There must be some way for someone like me to take a powerful weapon like the Reaper's scythe away, I just need to figure out a way how" said Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

As everyone arrived Hunson was waiting for them all.

"Greetings everyone, hope you all got a good rest from the last challenge, because this challenge will be just as exciting as the last one" laughed Hunson.

"And just what might that be?" asked Darth Vader.

"I'll give you a hint" laughed Hunson as he snapped his fingers, several flying monkeys came out and ended up pummeling on Grim and taking his scythe.

"Ouch" said Grim as he was rather injured.

"Again with the flying monkeys" said Mandy.

Confessions:

"Just like last season, Hunson was obsessed with those stupid flying primates" said Duncan.

"This time none of those flying monkeys will be getting me down" said Heather.

End of confessions.

"Alright" said Mandy as she gathered her team with her, "since this has been happening a lot between me and Billy we're the experts that you should look up to."

"And just why should we want to listen to a loser like you?" asked Mindy.

"Because if you don't I'll make sure you're going to be the second one voted off" continued Mandy.

As for the Resurrected Darths, a certain Darth Sidious was gleeful that the scythe could be in reach for his own return to power with the scythe's powers at hand.

"Imagine what all that power can really do" laughed Darth Sidious.

"Yea, I know what it'd be good at, me getting some chicks, alright!" laughed Quagmire.

Confessions:

"Okay Quagmire guy is getting annoying" said Ermac who couldn't stand listening to Quagmire.

"There is no way I am going to let that Sith Lord become powerful" said Noob Sabiot, "I already have to deal with Shinnok, I don't need another one like that."

End of confessions.

The Resurrected Darths gave it a go first as they ended up heading toward the area where the flying monkeys were enjoying Grim's scythe, Jango Fett ended up using his jetpack to head toward where the flying monkeys were, but one of them ended up swinging a club at him which sent him flying crashing into Quagmire. The Flying Dutchman tried his best by trying to scare the flying monkeys, they ended up shooting red lasers from Grim's scythe at him making him run off.

"Bha, you're fools, every Sith Lord, concentrate on those flying monkeys especially the one with the scythe!" roared Darth Sidious.

Every Sith Lord and even non-Sith pounded on the flying monkeys, however the flying monkey with the scythe ended up creating a shield around them and soon began to fire back at everyone. But for the Overkilled Drama Queens, Slade ended up providing a few distractions for the flying monkeys, while Mandy ended up sneaking around and grabbing the scythe from the monkey who had it.

"I'll be taking that" said Mandy.

"Wow, I guess I know who will receive immunity, the Overkilled Drama Queens!" laughed Hunson, "The Resurrected Darths, you'll be voting off for someone."

About an hour later it was finally time for the Resurrected Darths to choose who'd be voted off for the first time of their team, it was a choice between Quagmire and Jango Fett. After the votes have been tallied, Hunson ended up throwing the cards toward the contestants who'd remain in the game. Everyone got a card not including the joker card.

"In my hand I have two cards left, one will be the joker card and if it's you who'd receive the joker card you'll ride the Slingshot of Shame out" said Hunson.

Hunson awaited for the dramatic pause til he tossed the joker card to Quagmire.

"What, I got the joker card?!" cried Quagmire.

"Time for you to be loaded onto the Slingshot and go bye, bye!" laughed Trigon as he ended up picking up Quagmire.

Trigon ended up pulling the large rubber band as Quagmire was loaded up onto it and then Quagmire flew several feet away with him screaming for his life.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	4. Trigon's Appetite

Chapter 4: Trigon's Appetite

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, those flying monkeys indeed made a comeback as they ended up stealing the Grim Reaper's scythe for their own enjoyment. It was time for both teams to go after them. The Resurrected Darths tried their best, yet those flying monkeys ended up pummeling Quagmire and the others while Mandy who was an expert of retrieving the Grim Reaper's scythe from incidents like this was able to apprehend the scythe.

Poor old Quagmire ended up getting fired off from the Slingshot of Shame by Trigon, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Ermac was rather pleased that Quagmire was voted off which meant the team could be concentrating on actually winning.

Confessions:

"That Quagmire was rather annoying it's time to up the ante here" said Ermac.

"That was such an easy vote" said Darth Vader referring to voting off Quagmire.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their run down buildings, Grim once again appeared with Hunson this time with one strike of his scythe on the ground, Grim ended up causing an earthquake forcing everyone to get up.

"Grim, why did you have to do that to us?" asked Mandy.

"Because Hunson wanted me to do it" laughed Grim.

"Today's challenge will be a tough one" continued Hunson.

"And just what might that be?" asked Darth Vader.

"Easy, you are going to help feed Trigon" continued Hunson, "since Chef Hatchet is no longer with us, we have decided to still include these kind of challenges anyway. So here's the thing you create a meal that Trigon can enjoy and your team will receive immunity for it."

Confessions:

"It's going need a lot of ingredients" said Mandy.

"Someone as big as that would need quite a lot" laughed General Grevious.

End of confessions.

Raven who was using her own mind powers ended up bringing out the ingredients in droves with Marceline's help.

"Wow, your dad has quite an appetite" laughed Marceline.

"Sadly he does" sighed Raven.

As the ingredients were laid out, it would be easier for the Resurrected Darths to use their Sith powers for the ones who have powers to create the large meal that Trigon would enjoy.

Confessions:

"Time to do a large version of this" laughed Darth Sidious as he showed a picture of BBQ ribs.

"All this talk about food makes me sound hungry and I'm a ghost" said the Flying Dutchman.

End of confessions.

For the Oversized Drama Queens it was going to be harder to create their meal since they didn't have the force power skills the other team have.

Confessions:

"Great, how the heck are we going to compete against the other team when we have no super powers?!" cried Duncan.

"Something that someone like me can take on no problem" said Slade.

End of confessions.

"I think you should let me handle take on this project" said Slade.

"You, why should we trust you?" asked Heather.

"Yea, why should we trust you?" added Malloy.

"I can handle a demon like Trigon any kind of challenge" continued Slade.

"I say we listen to him" continued Mandy.

Confessions:

"That's a good girl" said Slade.

"Letting an expert do what he's supposed to do, after all if he doesn't make it, we can always blame him" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

The Resurrected Darths were already on their way with making the dish for Trigon, meanwhile the Oversized Drama Queens were going at a slower pace with Slade directing everyone.

"Alright time to marinate things" said Slade as he was watching Steve and Ethel poor the sauce on the large steak.

But as the Resurrected Darths ended up finishing their meal, a certain Flying Dutchman was just curious on what he could just have a small taste.

"Wow, if I had a stomach again, I could end up eating this" said the Flying Dutchman.

A few minutes later when Darth Sidious sent Darth Nihilus and Maul to get the meal for Trigon he noticed that it was bear with the Flying Dutchman having a full stomach.

Confessions:

"He's a ghost, this doesn't make sense!" cried Walker.

"Bwahaha, just like Owen!" laughed Duncan as he noticed it, "Except he's a ghost!"

"Wonderful" sighed Darth Sidious.

"This is very disturbing" added Darth Vader.

"Not happy" said Trigon.

End of confessions.

"Wow, I guess by default the Overkilled Drama Queens win immunity here" laughed Hunson, "for the Resurrected Darths, you'll be voting someone off."

About an hour later it was time for the ceremony most of the contestants of the Resurrected Darths were safe excluding Darth Sidious and the Flying Dutchman.

"Ah yes, kind of early that you are up here" laughed Hunson referring to Darth Sidious.

"Listen it wasn't my fault" said Darth Sidious.

"And no it's not" laughed Hunson as he threw the Flying Dutchman the joker card.

"Hey this is unfair!" cried the Flying Dutchman.

The Flying Dutchman was then picked up by Trigon and then used on a Slingshot of Shame fired right off of it.

"There he goes!" laughed Trigon.

"Wow, till next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	5. Villainy Questions

Chapter 5: Villainy Questions

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, Trigon had an appetite to fill and our contestants were supposed to feed him with a very large meal. The Resurrected Darths thought they had it in the bag using their force powers to place the ingredients in their spot, when in reality a certain Flying Dutchman was going to make that meal for Trigon disappear!

That gave by default immunity to the Overkilled Drama Queens who won the challenge and got the Flying Dutchman sent home on the Slingshot of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Ermac was rather pleased now that the most annoying member of the team was gone.

Confessions:

"Now we can finally grow and win" laughed Ermac.

"What an idiot" laughed Stewie referring to the Flying Dutchman.

End of confessions.

As the two teams stayed in their run down buildings, a loud bang was heard causing everyone of them to get out only to meet up with Grim and Hunson which Grim had used his scythe to create that loud noise.

"Wow, Grim you really showed us" said Mandy.

"What kind of challenges are we going to face today?" asked Malloy.

"A good question" continued Hunson, "and it's a big brain teaser challenge!"

Confessions:

"I don't do well with this kind of stuff" said Darth Maul.

"I hate these kind of challenges" said Mandy.

"My brain hurts" said Billy, "oh wait, I don't gots one!"

End of confessions.

"This will be a challenge about villains" continued Hunson, "if you'll follow me please then seat yourselves."

As Hunson and Grim led the way, the contestants sat themselves on chairs that were next to two tables, but what neither of the two teams typically didn't notice was that each chair was electronically wired to go off if one of them answered the wrong questions.

"Okay, these are very simple supervillain questions" laughed Hunson, "first question who runs the home world of Apokolips?"

Duncan ends up buzzing in answering it.

"Darkseid" said Duncan.

"Since when did you become a comic geek?" asked Heather.

"Since I decided to sneak through Harold's stash of comics" laughed Duncan.

"This villain has the powers to pull metal apart with his mind" said Hunson.

Darth Vader ends up buzzing in.

"Magnetto" said Darth Vader.

"A point for the Resurrected Darths" laughed Hunson.

But a Hunson ended up throwing in some questions about villains from video games.

"This former villain threw barrels at his arch enemy" said Hunson.

Darth Maul ends up pressing the buzzer.

"Eh, wait I should know this" said Darth Maul which he ends up getting a zapping of a life time.

Duncan then answers the question.

"I believe he's Donkey Kong" laughed Duncan.

"Correct, we have total of three points for the Overkilled Drama Queens" laughed Hunson.

"This evil overlord ruled what other realm known as Outworld?" asked Hunson as he was giving away a freebie to Noob Sabiot and Ermac.

"Shao Khan" laughed Ermac as he pressed the buzzer.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Duncan, "They actually met the guy!"

Duncan was soon met with a shocking experience for raising that observation.

Confessions:

"So glad for that to happen" laughed Alejandro.

"Why that, who cares he's the ruler of the underworld here, he gave away a freebie!" cried Duncan.

End of confessions.

"This villain once fought against four pizza loving ninja turtles and was a contestant here at one season on my game" continued Hunson.

"Who is the Shredder" said Darth Vader who buzzed in first.

"So, it's going to be like that pal" said Duncan.

"You dare try to oppose me?" asked Darth Vader.

"Oh, I dare you" laughed Duncan to which Vader used his force grip powers on Duncan.

"Put him down" said Hunson, "besides he already went down once."

"Yea and I am not going to do it again" added Grim.

"Fine" sighed Darth Vader as he lets go of Duncan.

As the game continued, the points were stacked up with the Overkilled Drama Queens ahead by just two points. It was finally down between Darth Maul and Duncan again as Darth Maul pressed the buzzer, Hunson gave the question.

"This villain is one of the Dark Knight's most hated arch enemies and no I am not talking about the Clown Prince of Crime" laughed Hunson.

"Who is, Bane?" asked Darth Maul who was then shocked again.

Duncan ends up buzzing in.

"Hugo Strange" laughed Duncan as it gave his team the winning point.

"Yes indeed" laughed Hunson, "and the winners here are the Overkilled Drama Queens."

About an hour later it was finally a vote between Darth Maul and Ermac which Darth Maul didn't appreciate Ermac getting a freebie from Hunson.

"My, my it's the first time you two have ended up here" laughed Hunson, "in my hand, one card holds the joker the other card will be for the player who'll be staying here for another day. The one who'll get the joker card is Darth Maul!"

"What, no!" cried Darth Maul.

"Time to send you off!" laughed Trigon as he picked up Darth Maul.

Trigon ended up loading him onto the Slingshot of Shame and fired him right off with him screaming for his life.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	6. Shadow Fighters

Chapter 6: Shadow Fighters

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, a series of questions about villains and shocking experiences if someone got them wrong! Darth Maul sadly ended up getting the most at the end of the electrical stick while the Overkilled Drama Queens ended up winning immunity getting Darth Maul sent away on the Slingshot of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Noob Sabiot was rather embarrassed that the Resurrected Darths were losing so many of its players so quickly.

Confessions:

"Something has to be done" said Noob Sabiot, "I cannot have this go on any further."

"Something's not right with the team and I think it has to do with a certain Darth Sidious again" said Ermac.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their run down buildings, the lights in the buildings turned out and suddenly they were attacked by ninjas hired by Hunson to get them all up.

"Alright, we're up!" cried Duncan as he crawled out of the building.

"Ha, I knew something creative like that would get that up, it was Finn's suggestion" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"I am going to pound that adventure loving twerp" said Duncan referring to Finn.

"And here I thought Heather was the mean one" said Courtney.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge will be about shadow fighting, but it'd be a battle between the Resurrected Darths and the Overkilled Drama Queens" laughed Hunson, "one team will be forced to only use the element of surprise, while the others will have to make a daring escape."

Confessions:

"More good things" laughed Jango.

End of confessions.

Hunson ended up taking the contestants to the area where the Resurrected Darths took their positions as they ended up hiding from the Overkilled Drama Queens.

"Good luck" laughed Hunson.

As the challenge began, the Resurrected Darths were on the winning edge as Noob Sabiot along with Darth Vader and the other members of the team began to knock down each one of the Overkilled Drama Queens excluding members like Duncan and Courtney who ended up avoiding them. Poor Steve ended up cowering in a corner as Jango was gearing up to take him on.

"Please don't hurt me!" cried Steve as he was cowering in fear.

Confessions:

"What a coward" said Ethel.

"Such a great coward, no wonder we ended up here" said Malloy.

"Coward, coward, coward!" laughed Woody.

End of confessions.

"I think you're not even worth my strength pal" said Jango.

"Really wonderful" said Ethel as she was fighting off Stewie.

"If I can't get Louis, I'll get you instead!" laughed Stewie as he was struggling with her.

Each member of the Overkilled Drama Queens ended up dropping like flies, but for Duncan and Courtney they were eluding the Resurrected Darths.

Confessions:

"Just because they're big and bad doesn't mean they can out whit someone like me" laughed Duncan.

"No one will stop me" laughed Courtney.

End of confessions.

Darth Vader ended up cornering both of them.

"Stand down" said Darth Vader.

"Make me" laughed Duncan.

Vader ended up using the force grip again targeting Duncan, yet Courtney ended up throwing a rock at Vader.

Confessions:

"So she wants to toss objects against me" said Darth Vader.

End of confessions.

Vader ends up using his levitation powers and starts throwing rocks back at both Duncan and Courtney which they ended up trying to dodge.

"Now you done it!" cried Duncan as they were trying to find places to hide.

"Well you were the one who tried to challenge him" added Courtney.

"Mr. Darth Tough Guy thinks he's so big" laughed Duncan, "but he's not."

Suddenly Vader uses his lightsaber and slices right through the large rock that both Duncan and Courtney are hiding behind.

"You were saying" said Darth Vader.

It was the obvious that the Overkilled Drama Queens had finally lost a challenge to the Resurrected Darths.

"I think I know who the winner is here" laughed Hunson, "the Resurrected Darths, for the Overkilled Drama Queens, you'll be voting off someone."

It soon became a vote between Duncan and Steve Williams.

"My, my, Duncan you provoked Darth Vader quite unnecessarily and Steve you behaved like a coward, the one who'll receive the joker card would be, Steve, looks like you'll be packing up on the Slingshot of Shame" laughed Hunson.

"This isn't right!" cried Steve as Trigon ends up grabbing him.

Trigon ends up loading up Steve on the Slingshot of Shame and fires him off sending him flying off in terror.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	7. Take Grim's Scythe

Chapter 7: Take Grim's Scythe

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was a fight to the finish between members of the Resurrected Darths and the Overkilled Drama Queens. Sadly, the Overkilled Drama Queens were dropping one by one like flies and some were more cowardly than others like a certain Steve Williams, while Duncan ended up egging on Darth Vader himself!

In the end, Steve ended up being launched on the Slingshot of Shame by Trigon, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Duncan wasn't pleased with the way his team handled things nor was Mandy.

Confessions:

"My team can really do better, that nerd Steve is gone, maybe I can show them a thing or two about being tough" laughed Duncan.

"I think my team should now be on a winning streak" said Mandy.

"That loser Steve is now gone, he was a loser ranger" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in the run down buildings, the Legendary Billy was sent to wake them up as he ended up blowing a loud horn getting everyone up.

"Alright, I'm awake you loser!" cried Mindy as she got up.

"Hey who was blowing that loud horn?!" cried Billy.

As everyone got out they noticed the Legendary Billy standing there instead of Hunson.

"So what happen to Hunson?" asked Duncan.

"He wanted me to tell you the challenge" said the Legendary Billy, "and it's a simple one."

"How simple?" asked Mandy.

"Oh I think the other Billy should know since he's good at it" laughed the Legendary Billy.

"Stealing Grim's scythe?" asked Mandy.

"Yep, whoever can steal the Reaper's scythe and cause much chaos as possible will win immunity" continued the Legendary Billy.

Confessions:

"A challenge where I could acquire so much power, ha, never thought that'd happen!" laughed Darth Sidious.

"So much power" said Darth Vader.

End of confessions.

The Legendary Billy ends up taking the contestants to where Grim was just simply resting.

"Never thought this day would come" said Mandy.

"Hey maybe we can get out of this dump" said Mindy.

"I think I should be the one to take the scythe" said Jango, "but I will give it to whoever can create the most chaos with it on my team."

"Very well" said Darth Sidious, "you'll be the one who has volunteered yourself."

"You punk boy" said Mandy to Duncan, "go get Grim's scythe and bring Billy with you since he's been dumb enough to have done this before."

"Hey, I don't need any help if I want to steal candy from a sleeping baby" said Duncan.

"Believe me, Billy's an expert at this" said Mandy.

"Fine" sighed Duncan.

Duncan ended up going along with Billy, meanwhile Jango Fett tried to head off first to grab the scythe as Grim laid sleeping peacefully they were unaware that Grim had laid a few traps making it less than simple. Jango soon found himself caught in a large steel cage which he tried to use his blaster rifle to get out with no luck.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Duncan as he was laughing at Jango's misery, "Looks like you'll get voted off!"

But as Duncan was going to join Billy, Jango used a grappling hook which ended up tearing up Duncan's pants revealing some embarrassing underwear.

"But I won't go down without a good laugh" added Jango.

"Hey you got the same underwear Irwin has" laughed Billy.

Confessions:

"Man, I never get tired of that, my hats off to Jango" laughed Alejandro.

"I must say that's really revealing" laughed Heather.

"Wish Chris could see this" laughed Courtney.

"I am going to open up that tin can wide open when he's out of there" said Duncan.

End of confessions.

Billy ends up managing to grab Grim's scythe and hands it over to Mandy.

"All this power" said Mandy, "mine, mine!"

Mandy ends up unleashing a horde of mind controlled flying monkeys who end up flying towards the other team ending up creating problems for them ranging from beating them up to literally biting them in spite of the ones who have force powers to try to repel the flying monkeys.

"Alright, I have seen enough" said Hunson as he was bold enough to take away the scythe from Mandy, "the Overkilled Drama Queens win this challenge and the Resurrected Darths will be voting off someone."

It was going to be a vote between Darth Sidious and Jango on who was going to get the joker card and be voted off.

"Darth Sidious, you stated that you wanted to use the power of the Grim Reaper's scythe for your own use, but you didn't even get a chance because Jango here didn't even make it" said Hunson, "the joker card goes to, Jango, looks like you'll be launched on the Slingshot of Shame out."

"About time, even though I did go down laughing" added Jango referring to his stunt with Duncan.

"Time to say bye, bye" laughed Trigon as he picked up Jango and ended up launching him on the Slingshot of Shame sending him off.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	8. Malloy, Mandy Rivalry

Chapter 8: Malloy, Mandy Rivalry

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, both teams were given the task of doing one simple thing a member of each team always wanted to do, steal the Grim Reaper's scythe which Darth Sidious had some nefarious intentions for it and Mandy wasn't about to let him have it.

So she sent over Duncan and Billy, Jango thought he could try to get to the scythe, but Grim laid out some traps, Jango wasn't going to go down without having a few good laughs at Duncan's underwear! In the end, Mandy caused the most chaos with the Reaper's scythe and Jango Fett got sent away on the Slingshot of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Malloy was rather jealous that Mandy was getting all the shots from her team.

Confessions:

"There needs to be some way to budge around her, but the question is how" said Malloy referring to Mandy.

"No one can stop me, I think I got this game in the bag, I just need to get rid of Mindy and I'm in the clear besides knocking each of the Dark Lords down" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their run down buildings, they woke up to the noise of hearing planes dropping bombs.

"We're in war!" cried Woody as he ended up getting everyone up from his team which annoyed them pretty much.

Confessions:

"Combat stress" laughed Malloy.

"And here I thought Chef was a crazy war veteran" said Duncan.

End of confessions.

"Hey why did you pour water on us" said Duncan as he was all wet.

"The bombs, they're dropping, we have to flee!" cried Woody as he could still hear the planes coming with bombs falling.

But as Heather ended up going outside there were no planes or bombs.

"Are you nuts?!" cried Heather, "There are no planes or bombs!"

"Hope you liked the wake up call!" laughed Hunson as he was using a loud megaphone from afar, "Because I was using some modern warfare effects to get you all up!"

Confessions:

"So glad that Chris isn't here otherwise he'd have gotten that as an idea to use" said Courtney.

"Hmm, if I get out I can use this kind of a thing to rally the troops" laughed Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge will be a tag team wrestling challenge" laughed Hunson, "where you'll get to pick at least four members of a team to represent both teams."

"I think I should go" said Mandy.

"Skulker will tag along with her" said Skulker.

"I can wrestle" said Mindy.

"Take the bear" laughed Slade, "you two look adorable."

Confessions:

"I am going to get rid of Slade for saying that" said Malloy.

"Aw, they do look adorable" laughed Ethel.

"Hey, why did Mandy leave me out?" asked Duncan.

End of confessions.

"Hey I should be in there" said Duncan.

"No way, you got to do the last challenge" said Mandy.

For the Resurrected Darths, General Grevious was paired up with Ermac and Noob Sabiot was paired up with Darth Vader. Grevious and Ermac ended the ring with Mandy and Skulker.

"It's going to be easy taking down a welt like you" laughed Skulker.

"We'll see" laughed General Grevious.

Skulker launched the first attack on Grevious, but Grevious ended up pounding on him which Skulker tagged Mandy's entrance which ended up having Mandy tackle Grevious only for Grevious to give the signal to Ermac to come in. Ermac, however was no match for Mandy and was down for the count. Next was Mindy and Malloy who were going to fight Noob Sabiot and Darth Vader.

"Ha, I can take on a loser like you" laughed Mindy to Noob Sabiot.

"Are you referring to me?" asked Noob.

"Duh, you loser" laughed Mindy.

Noob ended up launching an attack on Mindy as he ended up pounding on her, she tried to call for Malloy to help out, but Malloy was too lazy to care about.

"Go fight your own battles" laughed Malloy.

"Mandy order that dumb loser bear to help me!" cried Mindy as she was struggling with Noob Sabiot.

"Malloy you will help her out" said Mandy.

Confessions:

"Whoa, uh, something, uh strange is going on" said Billy, "but I can't figure out why."

"Wow, never saw the day" laughed Grim who was watching the fight from a safe distance.

"No way am I going to listen to her" said Malloy who was making a big mistake.

End of confessions.

"Help her out now or you'll be fighting me and I don't mind getting down and dirty" said Mandy.

"Make me" said Malloy.

Mandy leaped toward Malloy and the two got into a brawl which Darth Vader was rather jealous because he wanted to really fight with Mandy.

Confessions:

"Boy am I missing out on this" said Darth Vader.

End of confessions.

"Alright, time, I think I know who the win goes to and it'll be the Resurrected Darths, the Overkilled Drama Queens you have issues to work out and why not by voting off one of your own" laughed Hunson.

About an hour for the Overkilled Drama Queens, it was a vote between Malloy and Mandy.

"Malloy, you indeed got yourself into some trouble by getting into a fight with Mandy" laughed Hunson, "and Mandy, Malloy doesn't seem to like you."

"Feeling is mutual" said Mandy.

"And the joker card goes to, Malloy!" laughed Hunson.

"What, that's not fair!" cried Malloy.

"Fair is fair for not being a good participant" said Courtney.

"Why you!" cried Malloy.

Grim ends up using his scythe to create a muzzle around Malloy's face.

"Nice going" laughed Hunson.

"And now it's time for you to leave for good" laughed Grim.

Trigon ends up picking up Malloy and launching him on the Slingshot of Shame sending him flying off screaming.


	9. Swimming with Sharks

Chapter 9: Swimming with Sharks

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, rivalry between Mandy and Malloy during a wrestling match with the other team, not a good combination. Darth Vader was certainly jealous the minute Malloy refused to go and help out his fellow teammate.

That got Malloy in trouble with Mandy, and Mandy didn't like it one bit! Mandy ended up pummeling him and soon he got sent away on the Slingshot of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

A certain Woody Johnson was growing stir crazy without Malloy beside him even causing the other teammates to be concern as he'd often talk in his sleep or get everyone else up.

Confessions:

"Next domino, Woody" said Mandy.

"Not even someone like me can stand him" said Slade.

"It's just like the time my dad was sleep walking" laughed Billy, "except he uses more colorful words which I am not allowed to repeat."

"This has gone far enough" said Duncan.

End of confessions.

Woody kept on screaming and yelling in as he woke up which ended up causing the other team to also get up as well.

"What's up with all that racket?!" cried Darth Sidious as he got up.

"It's them" sighed General Grevious.

"Ah, you guys got up all by yourselves this time and I didn't even get to use my tricks" said Hunson.

"Woody is the problem" said Mandy.

"Yo Woody, what's happening?" asked Hunson as he was trying to calm Woody down.

"I miss Malloy!" cried Woody as he was literally crying a river of tears.

Confessions:

"This is sad" said Ethel.

"No way am I going to cry for a bear like that" laughed Duncan.

"We're going to lose again the next challenge" said Courtney.

End of confessions.

"Well cheer up Woody, because you and your counterparts in the Resurrected Darths will be swimming with the sharks, literally this time!" laughed Hunson.

"There's water in the Nightosphere?" asked Mandy as they began to follow Hunson.

"Yea, Grim was able to use his scythe to bring it in along with some great white sharks you'll be swimming with!" laughed Hunson.

"Figures" said Mandy.

As the two teams reached the area, Grim was rather pleased with his work, the Legendary Billy along with Raven, Marceline and Trigon helped out by digging the hole where the water would be placed in a man-made lake that'd be filled with great white sharks.

"Today's challenge will be volleyball in a sea filled with great white sharks!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"He's kidding right, right?" asked Heather.

"I can take on a few sharks" said Mandy.

"Sounds like a good challenge" said Darth Vader.

"Ha, I dealt with creatures more vile than these" laughed General Grevious.

End of confessions.

As both teams got themselves ready they each ended up leaping into the water with Grim tossing the ball.

"And now it's game!" laughed Grim as he sat at watched the onslaught begin.

The great whites began to tear Billy down along with Woody who was screaming quite loudly which made members of his team cringe at the site of him. For the Resurrected Darths, Plankton was literally swallowed by a great white and spit right out sending him quite far off as if he were not coming back at all.

"Wow, I guess he won't be having anymore ceremonies with us at least for this season" laughed Hunson.

"Great we lost a teammate!" cried Walker who was beating up a great white as he was playing volleyball.

The score showed how the Resurrected Darths were ahead of the Overkilled Drama Queens once again in a winning streak in spite of losing a teammate member Plankton.

"Well, this game is looking quite lively!" laughed Hunson.

The great white sharks were indeed enjoying the most as they were tearing each member of each team apart, yet a few members of the Overkilled Drama Queens remained with Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Ethel, Slade, Skulker and Mandy doing most of the fighting.

"These sharks are a distraction!" cried Skulker.

"No duh" said Mandy.

"And the other team's ahead of us in points" added Slade.

"And game, well it looks like the Resurrected Darths win in spite of losing Plankton from the game itself" laughed Hunson.

About an hour it was time for the Overkilled Drama Queens to vote off someone with a vote between Billy and Woody.

"Billy, you got bitten the most from those sharks" laughed Hunson.

"Yea they were fun fish to play with" laughed Billy as he had bite marks on him.

"Sharks, sharks, sharks!" cried Woody.

"And Woody you'll get the joker card and never return again" said Hunson.

"Time to send Mr. Crazy away" laughed Trigon as he picked up Woody and placed him on the Slingshot of Shame where he ends up firing Woody away with him screaming.

"Ah music to my ears, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	10. Volcano Run

Chapter 10: Volcano Run

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was volleyball with sharks, great white sharks to be exact with the help of the Grim Reaper, Grim was going to make our contestants swim for their lives and play volleyball while they were at it.

Poor old Plankton of the Resurrected Darths was literally tossed right out of the game as was Woody who was voted off in the end due to his crazy morning wake up calls that even ruined my fun in waking them up. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

It was a quiet peaceful sleep for everyone now that Woody was finally gone.

Confessions:

"Man oh man, what a sleep" laughed Ethel.

"Never thought that day would come again" laughed Duncan.

"I hope we can win now that he's gone" said Mandy.

"What a loser, getting us up with his ramblings" said Mindy.

End of confessions.

As everyone continued to sleep, Hunson ended up remotely denoting some explosives causing everyone to get up and scramble outside.

"What's all the racket?!" cried Darth Sidious who came out.

"I think I know who woke us up" said Walker.

"Ah, glad you all could get up, because we're going to have a marathon race" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led the way, many contestants had an uneasy feeling with Hunson's intentions.

Confessions:

"By marathon, I'm guessing it's something very dangerous" said Duncan.

"Don't know what Hunson will throw, but I will make sure that I can beat it" said Alejandro.

"Nothing will stand in my way" said Darth Vader.

End of confessions.

As Hunson led the way he showed the contestants to a large volcano where they had reached the top.

"Today's challenge will be outrunning this flow of lava, good luck because the first team with the most members who have made it will win immunity!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Alright now this is scary" said Alejandro.

"Reminds me of some place" said Darth Vader.

End of confessions.

As Hunson ended up being lifted up by Trigon to safety, the volcano began to erupt.

"I suggest we make that mad dash now!" cried Duncan as the volcano started to burst out with lava.

Duncan ran off first with Mandy next in line, Darth Vader followed with Darth Sidious, Nihilus, Malak, Alejandro, Heather and Scott.

Confessions:

"There must be some way I can trip up someone" laughed Scott.

End of confessions.

Scott ended up literally trying to trip Malak, but Malak ended up using his force powers throwing Scott against some boulders causing an avalanche sending the other members of the Overkilled Drama Queens scrambling to get ahead only to find themselves trapped thanks to Scott's behavior.

"Great, now we can get ahead!" cried Ethel, "We're toast, literally toast!"

"It's all of this loser's fault!" cried Mindy.

"I got's a shortcut!" laughed Billy who ended up falling right down.

"I guess we only have that choice to follow him" said Courtney.

As the rest of the Overkilled Drama Queens followed Billy, the Resurrected Darths were in the lead once again as they were finally heading toward the main finish line.

"Yea, almost there!" laughed General Grevious.

"Great how the heck are we going to get ahead of them?!" cried Alejandro.

"Don't ask me" said Duncan.

But soon the Overkilled Drama Queens soon realized they were losing as most members of the Resurrected Darths soon crossed the finish line.

"Ha, knew we could beat that flow of lava" laughed Darth Vader.

Nihulus ends up nodding to Darth Vader in agreement.

"Hey guys we made it!" laughed Billy.

"Great we're in last place thanks to that Scott loser!" cried Mindy.

"Well, I do believe for the Overkilled Drama Queens you'll be voting off someone again" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was finally time for the ceremony it was a vote between Scott and Billy.

"Wow, Scott, you screwed up big time by thinking you could sabotage the other team" laughed Hunson.

"Excuse me, I was trying" continued Scott.

"No you weren't, you got that big stupid boulder in front of us" said Courtney.

"And the joker card goes to Scott!" laughed Hunson.

"Bye, bye loser, we won't need you anymore" laughed Mindy.

Trigon ends up picking up Scott and launching him on the Slingshot of Shame sending him off screaming for his life.

"Wow, was that amazing? Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	11. Slade's Angle

Chapter 11: Slade's Angle

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was a lava race from a volcano within the Nightosphere that our contestants had to outrun! Scott thought he had a bright idea in tripping up Darth Malak, but in the end, Malak made sure Scott would be to be rightfully blamed for blocking the rest of his team to the finish line.

In the end, Scott got the Slingshot of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

The Overkilled Drama Queens members were not too pleased that they had lost the past few challenges.

Confessions:

"Something has to give soon enough" said Mandy, "I can't stand being a loser anymore."

"That Mindy is quite the girl in making sure she'd cause trouble with Mandy, perhaps I can use her to my advantage" said Slade.

"I hope that's the last of the losers, aside from Mandy" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

Slade wasn't happy that his team lost nor was Mandy, but felt Mandy would be a big problem with his agenda. As everyone slept in their run down buildings, Hunson ended up roaring in on a motorcycle which was rather quite loud.

"Enough of this!" roared Mindy to which Slade ended up holding her off.

"Easy there" said Slade.

"Why the heck should I talk to a loser like you?" asked Mindy.

"Because I know the weakness behind your arch foe Mandy and if you want to get to know her weakness you better make sure you follow my lead" continued Slade.

"Fine, but you're still a loser" said Mindy.

As everyone got out, Darth Vader and the other Sith Lords didn't realize what kind of a vehicle Hunson was riding since they never saw one like it in their lifetime.

"What kind of a contraption is that?" asked Darth Vader to Hunson.

"Yea" added Darth Sidious.

"Never saw such a thing like this" said Darth Malak, "so primitive."

"Oh you guys just didn't go there" said Hunson as he was also decked out in a black jacket.

"So what's the challenge for today?" asked Mandy.

"Easy one" laughed Hunson, "you'll scarf down some disgusting food!"

Hunson ended up leading the way to where the contestants would sit down to eat their disgusting meals, since Chef Hatchet was no longer there, Hunson had Finn and Jake create some disgusting food instead.

"Man this is going to be so nasty" laughed Jake.

As both Finn and Jake served the first row of dishes, Stewie who tried to taste the first dish ended up barfing right on General Grevious who was sitting right next to him which made the other members of his team laugh.

Confessions:

"That runt will pay for this!" cried General Grevious.

"Not feeling well" said Stewie who looked all green.

End of confessions.

As the challenge progressed, Slade hatched an idea to sabotage the other team's meals to make Stewie even more sick than he already was. He ended up sneaking around and putting some spice into some of their meals which Stewie ended up puking not just on General Grevious, but also on Darth Sidious and Nihulus as well.

"Alright, this has gone far enough!" cried Darth Sidious who was rather outraged.

"Don't tell me we're going to lose this one" said Walker.

Stewie continued to barf each time a dish came by on anyone who was sitting next to him which the entire seem soon was covered in his own barf.

"Wow, that's one sick player!" laughed Finn who was making fun of Stewie.

"Well, I think I know who the winners are here, the Overkilled Drama Queens" laughed Hunson, "the Resurrected Darths, you will be voting off someone."

It was obvious who was going to get voted off, yet Stewie ended up voting for Darth Sidious who happened to be right there.

"Well, it seems like it's down to between Darth Sidious and Stewie Griffin" laughed Hunson, "and the joker card goes to Stewie, looks like you'll be voted off!"

"What, I can't be voted off!" cried Stewie.

"You just did now get out of our face" added Darth Sidious.

"Oh Trigon!" laughed Hunson.

Trigon ends up picking up Stewie and then flings him off on the Slingshot of Shame with him screaming his head off.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	12. The Monster Mash

Chapter 12: The Monster Mash

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was a disgusting taste for our contestants, since Chef Hatchet is no longer my main henchman, I decided to let Finn and Jake come up with some disgusting meals to make our contestants feel disgusted.

Stewie ended up barfing all over his teammates making him the one to take the fall and get sent off on the Slingshot of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Mindy was itching to make sure her rival Mandy would indeed fail with the help of Slade of course.

Confessions:

"My plan needs to work perfectly to make sure the rest of the team think it'd be her fault" said Slade referring to Mandy.

"That loser Mandy will be going down" laughed Mindy.

"Slade and Mindy are getting too chummy together, something isn't right" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their run down buildings, Marceline was allowed to come in with her guitar in hand with her typical loud music she ended up getting up everyone from their slumber.

"What a racket!" cried General Grevious who got up.

"Alright weenies" laughed Marceline, "dad wanted me to be the one to deliver the challenge this time."

"So what's the challenge?" asked Mandy.

"Easy" laughed Marceline, "just follow me."

As the contestants followed her, she led them to a large arena like area.

"Another battle of the bands style, but with a twist this time, avoid getting whacked by monsters whoever can last the longest for each member that can play a song will win a point for their team using anyone of these guitars" laughed Marceline.

Confessions:

"I do have to admit that is challenging" said Duncan who was rather surprised.

"Ha, I can take on this challenge no problem" laughed Courtney.

End of confessions.

As the contestants ended up heading toward the arena and began to try to play the song that was in front of them, Marceline signaled monsters to come out in hordes to beat up the contestants as they tried to play. General Grevious along with Skulker were able to knock each one of the monsters as they tried to hit them down.

"Ha, that's a fight!" laughed Skulker.

Duncan as well as Heather and Courtney were enjoying the challenge as well, along with Darth Nihulus and most of the members of the Resurrected Darths.

"Ha, you call this a challenge!" laughed Darth Vader who was using the force grip on a monster while playing a tune to his guitar.

Suddenly a large monster soon came into the arena roaring at the contestants.

"Okay now that's going to be a big problem" said Darth Vader.

The large monster ended up stomping on both Billy and nearly Ethel who managed to get out of the way.

"That was fun!" laughed Billy as he was a bit dizzy and fell.

But as the contestants continued to play the Resurrected Darths soon tallied up the most points for those who could last the longest in the arena while playing the song in hand while the Overkilled Drama Queens just could not.

"Well, it looks like the Overkilled Drama Queens will be forced to vote off someone" laughed Hunson as he came out after seeing how his daughter handled things.

About an hour later it soon became down a vote between Billy and Ethel whom got the most votes of their team on who'll be voted off.

"Billy you got stepped on" laughed Hunson.

"It was fun!" laughed Billy.

"Ethel you nearly got stepped on" added Hunson, "and the joker card goes to Billy."

"Yea, I won, I won, I won!" laughed Billy.

"Nope you did not" laughed Hunson, "oh Trigon."

Trigon ends up picking up Billy and ends up launching him on the Slingshot of Shame sending him far off.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4" laughed Hunson.


	13. Playing with the Ravens

Chapter 13: Playing with the Ravens

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was a challenge issued by my daughter Marceline where she ended up having the contestants play a song on guitars while facing off an onslaught of monsters! It was indeed a monster mash that some like Billy ended up getting squashed by the monsters!

In the end, Billy ended up getting voted off and be sent off on the Slingshot of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Mandy felt happy that Billy was finally gone for good.

Confessions:

"That Billy won't be messing things up anymore" said Mandy.

"Something needs to give in order to get rid of Mandy" said Slade.

"I am going to enjoy voting that loser out" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants laid sleeping in their run down buildings, an inhuman scream could be heard waking everyone up as they all got out it was the Red Raven, Raven's anger mood ready to greet them.

"Great someone who will always be angrier than Mandy" laughed Mindy.

"Hunson wanted me to deliver the challenge" laughed the Red Raven.

"Ha, we can take on whatever you throw at us" said Darth Vader.

"Very well, you are all going to spend time with a Raven" said the Red Raven, "and you are all going to have to guess what kind of a Raven that Raven is."

Confessions:

"I hate guessing games" said Darth Sidious.

"Mind tricks" sighed Skulker.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led to the area, all the other Ravens were dawning the blue robe that the real Raven was wearing.

"Wait didn't we do a challenge like this before?" asked Mandy as she remembered it during another season.

"Yes, but this time we have decided to had a shocking device to anyone who gets the wrong answer" laughed the Red Raven as suddenly a large magnet bracelets were placed around the wrists of the contestants by Him using his powers.

"Whoever can guess which Raven is which with the most points wins their team immunity" laughed Him.

"Hmm, are you the happy Raven?" asked Courtney as she was given a shocking experience as she tried to ask the question to a Raven in blue.

"Nope, try again" laughed that Raven.

"Are you the kind of Raven that likes to kick someone's behind?" asked Walker.

"Yea I'm the Green Raven" said the Green Raven as she revealed herself.

"What Raven are you? You don't seem to be the happy one right?" asked Skulker to another Blue Raven.

Suddenly Skulker soon found himself in shocking pain.

"No" sighed the Blue Raven in a boring mood.

"Wait a second you're the Gray Raven that's always sad" said Darth Vader.

"Another point" laughed Him.

Mindy who felt this challenge wasn't challenging enough refused to play.

Confessions:

"There is no way I am going to play this stupid challenge" said Mindy to which Mindy soon got a shock of her life, "hey, that wasn't fair!"

"Life's not fair!" laughed Hunson was he was having fun behind the scenes shocking contestants who got the wrong answer.

End of confessions.

Mindy continued to get shocked as she refused to play the challenge making Slade not feeling comfortable with his alliance with Mindy.

"This was a mistake" sighed Slade as he noticed how many shocks Mindy was getting.

"Get this thing off of me you loser!" cried Mindy to Slade which was a mistake on her part.

"Okay now we're through, our alliance is done" said Slade as he ends up walking away feeling rather insulted.

"Nice way of dumping Mindy" said Mandy.

"No problem" said Slade.

It was obvious that the Overkilled Drama Queens had lost the challenge as Hunson ended up tallying up the points.

"And the winners are the Resurrected Darths!" laughed Hunson, "The Overkilled Drama Queens will be voting off someone."

It was obvious who the Overkilled Drama Queens were voting for, Mindy and no one else was there with her who also faced consequences.

"Wait, how come I am the only one here?!" cried Mindy.

"Because everyone voted for you to get out" laughed Hunson as he handed her the joker card.

"Time to say bye, bye, loser!" laughed Trigon as he ended up picking her up.

Trigon ends up launching poor Mindy on the Slingshot of Shame with her screaming for her life.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	14. Lich Hunt

Chapter 14: Lich Hunt

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was a guessing game to see which Raven was the right Raven again but this time what kind of a Raven. The Overkilled Drama Queens, Mindy was dragging them down with her so-called reasons why she wouldn't participate in the challenge. That led to an easy victory for the Resurrected Darths and got Mindy voted off and sent her off on the Slingshot of Shame!

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

As everyone laid sleeping in their rundown buildings, Mandy felt happier now that Mindy was finally gone.

Confessions:

"She is gone" said Mandy, "and I say that and I am finally happy."

"Glad to make someone happy" said Slade.

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued to sleep the Legendary Billy was given the task to give the challenge to the contestants as he leaped down he ended up banging on a large drum getting everyone up.

"Alright" said the Legendary Billy, "today's challenge will be hunting down the Lich King who is said to have infiltrated the Nightosphere."

"Wait weren't you tricked to think that one of us was the Lich a few seasons ago?" asked Mandy.

"Yes but this is different" continued the Legendary Billy, "the Lich King lurks about in the Nightosphere and he's a threat to Hunson's power."

"I see where this is going" said Darth Vader.

"Some say the Lich King has already possessed a contestant in efforts to gain access to Hunson Abadeer himself" continued the Legendary Billy, "you are all to pick and choose which teammates you speculate could be possessed by the Lich King himself and once you have chosen a contestant you'll come to me where I'll question your judgment."

As the two teams began their debates, Hunson was laughing as the Legendary Billy gave those orders along with Finn and Jake.

"Oh man, I can't believe they're going to do it, it's cabin fever!" laughed Hunson.

"Yea that was a nice prank!" laughed Finn.

"Let's hope something juicy comes about" added Jake.

As the contestants debated who among each team could be possessed by the Lich King, for the Resurrected Darths it was down between Darth Sidious and Nihilus.

"There is no way I am possessed by anyone" continued Darth Sidious as he was rather angry that everyone on his team came to that conclusion.

"Well, you did managed to convert an entire Republic to a Galactic Empire" said Darth Vader.

"Gee, thanks for letting them know that" sighed Darth Sidious.

"Nihilus has rather been silent" said Darth Malak, "I don't trust silent people."

For the Overkilled Drama Queens it was down to Mandy and Slade.

"Why the heck did you have to choose me?" asked Mandy.

"Because you've been hanging around the Grim Reaper and anyone knows that you can get into some nasty stuff like the Lich King" continued Duncan.

"Why did you choose me?" asked Slade.

"Duh, you were possessed by Trigon before so you're the most likely candidate and the most likely suspect" said Courtney.

As the two teams were ready the two team members were trapped to an electric lie detector chair where the Legendary Billy was going to give them a few questions in interrogating them. The Grim Reaper was there as well as Hunson himself.

"Oh man they're totally doing this!" laughed Grim as he was rather enjoying it.

"First thing is first has anyone of you turned anyone to the dark side or has encouraged bad behavior when you were in the living?" asked the Legendary Billy.

Nihilus just stood there silent where he ended up receiving a shocking experience.

"Yea I guess I was responsible for turning Darth Vader into what he became" continued Darth Sidious, "and the rest of the galaxy."

"I used Grim's scythe when he wasn't looking" said Mandy.

"I turned against the Titans by using Trigon's demonic magic" continued Slade.

As the questions continued, Nihilus was on a losing streak as he wasn't answering any questions at all while the others including Darth Sidious, Mandy and Slade were answering the questions correctly.

"Hmm, you know it's rather strange that Nihilus has said nothing throughout his entire time here" said Hunson, "I am beginning to think he is being possessed by the Lich King."

"Dude, I think he is the Lich King" continued Finn, "how can anyone stay this silent?"

"Either you answer a question or I am going to have to give you a pummeling!" said the Legendary Billy to Nihilus.

Suddenly the Lich King himself morphed from Darth Nihilus to the Lich King.

"Bah, you caught me!" roared the Lich King.

"Say what the heck happened to Nihilus anyway?" asked Darth Sidious.

"He decided to take a hike literally since he didn't want to participate in this game anymore so I decided to take his place" laughed the Lich King.

Trigon ends up coming in and picking up the Lich King.

"Time for you to go!" laughed Trigon.

The Lich King soon finds himself on the Slingshot of Shame.

"Bye, bye Lich King!" laughed Finn.

"See you never!" laughed Trigon as he pulls the Slingshot of Shame sending the Lich King far off.

"Wow, who would have guessed that the Lich King really was using Nihilus and that Nihilus just ended up quitting on his own, till next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	15. Merging the Teams

Chapter 15: Merging the Teams

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was a fun time of spotting who was the Lich King among the contestants which was really supposed to be a lie crafted by me to create cabin fever atmosphere! Oddly enough it came down to four contestants which Darth Nihilus wasn't really himself and instead was the Lich King who took his place after Nihilus just wanted to quit anyway.

So in the end, the Lich King got the Slingshot of Shame out so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Mandy was really itching for her team to finally have another victory hoping that nothing could go wrong.

Confessions:

"I have full confidence in my team that I will be able to beat the Resurrected Darths" said Mandy.

"So she thinks that she can defeat my team we'll see about that" said Darth Vader as he was upping the ante.

End of confessions.

What the contestants didn't know was underground of the rundown buildings they were sleeping in, Hunson had given instructions to Finn and Jake to place explosive devices beneath them which were set off sending everyone up in the air.

"Okay Hunson will get it this time!" cried Heather.

"Yea just what are you going to do to him you don't have powers like we do" laughed Count Dooku.

"Oh you just had to go there didn't you?!" cried Heather.

As everyone landed on the ground, Count Dooku fell first which Heather fell right on him and she ended up getting out of the way as the others fell on Count Dooku.

"Ah so glad you are all up, I got big news, today your teams will be dissolved it's every man and woman for him or herself!" laughed Hunson.

"So if that's the case what'd the challenge be?" asked Mandy.

"Easy one, you are all to live in a forest filled with nothing but zombies where the one who survives the longest wins immunity!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Should be really easy" laughed Duncan.

"Ha nothing can stop me" laughed Darth Vader.

"Time to find a way to abandon Vader" laughed Darth Sidious.

As everyone were led by Grim, Grim used his scythe to create a large hovercraft where they all headed deep within a forest.

"Good luck!" laughed Grim.

"I can't believe there is a forest in the Nightosphere" said Mandy.

"Well it's pretty dead to me" said Duncan.

"Alright listen up, I am going to find my own way out of here" laughed Darth Sidious.

"Same here" said Darth Malak as he went his own way.

As everyone ended up splitting off, the zombies easily picked off Ethel as she did her best to defend herself, a certain Walker decided to have some sympathy for her and ended up getting into a fight with some of the zombies.

"Wow, it seems like even though you are quite the fighter, you can't handle these zombies" said Walker.

"What are you saying, of course I can" said Ethel.

"Not the way how I came across you" said Walker.

"What's your point?" asked Ethel.

"Kid you need me, besides I'm a ghost these zombies won't really hurt me" continued Walker.

"Fine" sighed Ethel.

As the two unlikely contestants teamed up, Skulker found himself in one of his own traps which the zombies were pummeling him.

"Great, how embarrassing is this?!" cried Skulker.

Confessions:

"That was rather embarrassing" sighed Skulker who was rather beaten up from the zombies.

End of confessions.

For the others, some of them fell faster than others like Darth Sidious and Count Dooku who were running away from some zombies and soon came toward a cliff.

"Great, just wonderful" said Darth Sidious.

"This will stop them!" laughed Count Dooku who used his lightning powers along with Sidious.

"I don't think we can hold them off they just keep on coming!" cried Darth Sidious.

Eventually the two soon were pushed by the zombies themselves off the cliff as for other contestants, they got themselves caught up in the zombie action except for Duncan who was able to fight back at the zombies along with Darth Vader.

"Gee, I thought there was nothing under that tin can of yours" said Duncan.

Vader insulted by that comment used his force grip on Duncan.

"Sorry, sorry!" cried Duncan.

"Apology accepted" said Darth Vader.

"Uh, hate to break it but here comes a tank zombie!" cried Duncan.

"Fine, he can have you to play with!" laughed Darth Vader.

Vader ends up using his levitation power and throws Duncan toward the tank zombie.

"Hey!" cried Duncan.

Duncan ends up knocking out the tank zombie.

"Well what do you know that actually worked!" laughed Darth Vader.

"At least someone found Duncan useful for something" said Courtney who saw that kind of action.

"Bravo" laughed Alejandro.

"Don't push it" said Darth Vader.

"I say we form an alliance" said Courtney.

"What, you kidding me forming an alliance with him" said Duncan.

"Include Heather in it, it's the only way possible we'll get ahead" said Alejandro.

"Fine, I'd agree if you help me do something about getting rid of my former teammates" continued Darth Vader.

"Done deal" said Courtney.

Meanwhile Hunson was tallying who had survived the most and noticed it was Darth Vader who did.

"Wow, I am so glad that someone among the contestants survived, Darth Vader wins immunity!" laughed Hunson, "the rest of you will be voting off someone."

It was indeed a vote down between Darth Sidious and Skulker which Skulker was still embarrassed for getting caught in his own trap.

"Skulker, how could you get stuck in your own trap?" laughed Hunson.

"You don't have to push it" said Skulker.

"But you'll be getting the joker card for it" laughed Hunson as he tossed it to Skulker.

"Time to send him off!" laughed Trigon as he picked up Skulker.

Skulker is then tossed off on the Slingshot of Shame with him screaming for his life.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	16. Unlikely Pack

Chapter 16: Unlikely Pack

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, end of the teams meaning everyone was going to be in it for themselves and if worse came to worse they had to be involved in a zombie survival challenge!

Skulker got clumsy and fell into one of his own traps while the others like Darth Sidious fell off a cliff. But Darth Vader showed everyone that he managed to pull ahead by making an alliance with some unlikely allies, namely Courtney, Alejandro, Heather and Duncan who agreed. So will their alliance last? And who else will be forming one too? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Darth Vader was keeping his enemies close indeed, namely he was rather more concern about what Courtney might do than his former master Darth Sidious.

Confessions:

"Never underestimate someone as crafty like her" said Darth Vader as he was referring to Courtney.

"That walking tank better help us win" said Duncan.

"I don't like where my former apprentice has gotten him into, but I think I know a way around it" laughed Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

As everyone were sleeping out in the open air since they had nowhere to go, a loud plane roared by as it was being flown by Finn and Jake which Hunson came into the scene.

"Glad you are all awake" laughed Hunson.

"Not really" said Darth Malak.

"I think we need to make it so that you'll all be running, and I am running for cover in the latest challenge since this time we're going to let the Grim Reaper hunt you down and everyone knows, no one can really escape death" laughed Hunson.

"Uh, I guess it's kind of hopeless that we're already dead" said Mandy.

"That's the kind of attitude that'd kill a challenge" continued Hunson.

Hunson soon led the contestants to a far off rundown area where the demons use to live within the Nightosphere.

"Hardly believable that this is a livable place for those demons" said Mandy.

"Now remember" said Hunson, "whoever can survive the Reaper the longest wins immunity."

As Hunson ended up heading off, the contestants were given about an hour start.

"Okay, who's in for an alliance?" asked Darth Sidious.

"You had to go there" sighed Darth Malak who wasn't interested, "no thanks."

"Don't worry, I'll tag along with you" said Count Dooku.

"Same here" added General Grevious.

"This is going to be a disaster" sighed Ermac.

"I'm not taking part" said Walker.

Darth Sidious typically only got Count Dooku, General Grevious and oddly enough Noob Sabiot who decided to play along with Sidious.

Confessions:

"I know of Sidious' sins to the others and his betrayal, this is going to be fun" said Noob who was ready to backstab Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed off to make sure Grim wouldn't catch them, a certain Ethel was doing her best to be the bravest among them by teaming up with Mandy.

"So, you know the Grim Reaper on a personal level?" asked Ethel.

"Let's just say that he's forced to be our friend slave" said Mandy.

"Not anymore you are not" said Grim as he appeared, "because now you two are mine!"

"Bring it" said Mandy.

Both charged at Grim, yet Grim was able to use his scythe and blasted them off sending them into a large cage. The Reaper then moved on and captured Walker, Slade, Darth Malak and Ermac. It was just down to the alliances between Darth Vader and Darth Sidious.

"Ha, I was able to cheat death a bunch of times" laughed Darth Sidious.

"Ha, let's see how you all get out of this one!" laughed Grim as he appeared before them.

Darth Sidious ended up using his electric bolts against Grim along with Count Dooku joining in.

"This is rather fun!" laughed Count Dooku.

"Almost as fun as the time Sidious told his former apprentice Darth Vader to do you in?" asked Noob.

Count Dooku suddenly stopped, which gave Grim the chance to regain his strength and send them off to the large cage where the others were waiting.

"We really should talk" sighed Count Dooku who wasn't happy to hear the news.

"Always glad to help" laughed Noob.

For the last alliance Grim encountered Darth Vader along with Duncan who were prepared to duel with the Reaper.

"Wait, you know, you guys don't need to be fought against" laughed Grim, "so I am making sure you'll all get immunity."

"About time" laughed Heather.

"See where this alliance is going" said Courtney.

"But I really wanted a fight" said Darth Vader.

As for the others Hunson was ready to await which one of them would be voted off, it was a vote down between Darth Sidious and Ethel.

"Gee, Darth Sidious, having Noob Sabiot reveal how you sent Count Dooku to the Nightosphere did not sit well with him" laughed Hunson to which he tossed Sidious the right card, "but you will not be leaving for that, Ethel will be leaving."

"Impossible, I get kicked out and this old fool gets to stay?!" cried Ethel.

"Hey, respect your elders!" roared Darth Sidious.

"Time for you to go!" laughed Trigon as he picked up Ethel.

Trigon soon then sent Ethel off on the Slingshot of Shame with her screaming.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	17. Count Dooku's Revenge

Chapter 17: Count Dooku's Revenge

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was a Grim fight between the contestants for survival, for the Reaper it was rather a fun time to explore ways of tormenting our contestants. Mandy and Ethel sadly didn't seem to get the upper hand against the Reaper, nor against anyone else who failed to form an alliance.

Oddly enough, Darth Sidious nearly had the upper hand if it were not for Noob Sabiot revealing to Count Dooku that it was Darth Sidious who was the one who sent him to the Nightosphere in the first place, making an awkward alliance between the two! In the end, Ethel got voted off and Darth Vader and the others in his alliance survived. Will Count Dooku get even with his former master? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Count Dooku wasn't pleased what happened the moment after Anakin Skywalker had fought him on the Confederate ship that he realized it was his former master who encouraged the horrible deed.

Confessions:

"My former master will pay for what he's done and he'll soon regret messing with someone with the likes of me" said Count Dooku.

"He better not try anything stupid or I will know it's from me" said Darth Sidious.

"Just sit back and relax and watch the fireworks go off" laughed Noob as he was enjoying the clash between Count Dooku and Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open in their camp site, Hunson came into the scene on a truck and honked the loud horn.

"Glad you are all up" laughed Hunson.

"So what's today's challenge?" asked Mandy.

"Well even though there is really no cheer in the Nightosphere, I have decided to have a change of heart" laughed Hunson, "being it close to Christmas I am going to have you all acquire a Christmas tree to setup. Best looking Christmas tree will win immunity."

Darth Vader and his alliance ended up working right away to acquire a Christmas tree.

"Alright, let's pick the biggest tree we can get, I can use my powers to levitate it" said Darth Vader.

"Great, you do all that work" laughed Duncan.

As Darth Vader found a tree he ended up using his force power levitation and placed it in his spot where Duncan, Alejandro, Heather and Courtney did the rest by decorating the tree as for the others things were more problematic, Darth Sidious did find a tree and so did Count Dooku, but Dooku was interested in sabotaging Darth Sidious from decorating his tree which General Grevious along with Walker and Mandy were helping out Sidious.

Confessions:

"Normally I would not be helping him out, but seeing how Noob Sabiot turned his back onto him really made me want to get into the game" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As Darth Sidious was indeed about to turn on the lights of the Christmas tree, Count Dooku ended up using his powers to get the wires entangled with Darth Sidious which Noob ends up turning on the lights giving Darth Sidious a good shock.

"Whoa, look at that one!" laughed Jake as he came by to be a judge with Finn, Hunson, the Legendary Billy and Trigon.

"Hmm, needs more work" said Trigon.

As the judges moved on, it was Count Dooku's turn which wasn't a good tree but wasn't as bad as Darth Sidious' tree.

"Better" said Hunson, "moving on!"

As the judges moved onto the next Christmas tree they came across Darth Vader's tree with his alliance members finishing the decorations.

"Whoa!" laughed Finn.

"Whoa indeed, whoa indeed" laughed Jake.

"I think we have found our winners, as for the rest of you, time to vote off someone" laughed Hunson, "and the rest of you will be voting off someone."

Confessions:

"It's so hard to choose from, a vote between Noob Sabiot and Count Dooku" said Darth Sidious who wasn't happy with either of the two.

"I vote for Dooku as he was a lousy commander" said General Grevious.

"Dooku" said Mandy.

"Dooku" added Ermac.

End of confessions.

It was predictable for which contestants would be chosen a vote between Count Dooku and Noob Sabiot.

"Count Dooku, you apparently caused some mischief with Noob Sabiot into sabotaging Darth Sidious' Christmas tree" laughed Hunson.

"It was an amusing light show" laughed Noob.

"Which is why Noob Sabiot at least gets to stay" laughed Hunson, "sorry Dooku you get to go."

"No wait, this isn't fair!" cried Count Dooku.

"Fair is fair!" laughed Trigon as he picked up Count Dooku.

Trigon ends up putting Dooku on the Slingshot of Shame and launching him off with Dooku screaming for his life.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	18. The Food Fight Before Christmas

Chapter 18: The Food Fight Before Christmas

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was decorating a Christmas tree time with the contestants setting up to show the judges namely me, Finn, Jake, Trigon and the Legendary Billy who were the masters at setting up a Christmas tree. Darth Vader and his alliance ended up doing a bang up job, not so much for Darth Sidious after Count Dooku and Noob Sabiot sabotaged his tree which Darth Sidious managed to get enough votes to vote off Count Dooku who got sent home on the Slingshot of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Darth Sidious was pleased that Count Dooku was gone, now he could concentrate on getting rid of Noob Sabiot who was responsible for much of the chaos.

Confessions:

"I am going to get rid of that Noob Sabiot, such a pesky vermin" said Darth Sidious.

"Ha he can try all he wants to ,but he won't get near me" said Noob.

"I am going to enjoy watching those two fight" said Darth Vader.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, some jingle bells were heard which woke everyone up.

"Great another Christmas" said Mandy who was in a Scrouge-like mood.

"Yawn what's going to be this Christmas related challenge?" asked Duncan.

"You guys don't look so happy" said Hunson as he came into the scene dressed up as Santa Claus.

"Please take off that fake beard" said Heather, "it's a fashion statement."

Confessions:

"Now she's going to get coal" laughed Hunson.

"I don't care whether or not Santa is real Hunson is the one who'll be getting coal for making Santa have a bad fashion rap" said Heather.

End of confessions.

"This way to the challenge" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led the contestants to the area for the challenge, at first they felt they smelled something good but in reality Hunson was going to gross them out.

"Today's challenge will be a Christmas-related gross out" laughed Hunson, "where you'll eat some of the grosses Christmas meals and desserts alike!"

Finn, Jake along with Marceline and Raven were helping out Hunson bring out the meals for the contestants to dine on as they sat on the tables they began eating which Ermac felt disgusted by the amount of food.

"There is no way I am going to eat it" said Ermac.

"Fine, hope you like being the first one voted off" laughed Hunson.

"Don't worry, I won't be the first one" laughed Ermac.

Ermac suddenly then picks up the disgusting meal and tosses it right directly toward Courtney.

Confessions:

"Yuck, yuck, my hair!" cried Courtney as it was all messed up, "Oh he's going to pay for that!"

"Ha, nice one!" laughed Alejandro.

End of confessions.

"Don't just sit there throw something at them!" cried Courtney to her alliance members.

Alejandro then tosses his dish hitting Darth Sidious as he innocently sat.

Confessions:

"Okay now you have gone too far" said Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

Darth Sidious then joins in the fight as General Grevious does as well as they end up smacking Duncan and Alejandro with their meals which Duncan ends up returning the favor.

"Keep those meals coming!" laughed Duncan as he took one from Raven and tossed it right at Walker.

Confessions:

"I am going to get that punk" said Walker who was all covered up in disgusting food.

End of confessions.

Hunson just sat back and watched the onslaught of flying food going everywhere where the contestants kept on throwing the food at everyone else.

"Dad you're just going to let them do this, I thought you wrote the challenge?" asked Marceline.

"Going to rewrite it" laughed Hunson.

As the food fight continued, Mandy was the one who retained to be the most clean among the contestants.

"Mandy will be the one who'll receive immunity being shared with Darth Vader" said Hunson as he noticed Darth Vader rarely participated in the food fight, "the rest of you because you got on the Naughty List can vote off someone."

It soon came down to a vote between Ermac and Courtney which Ermac was the one who started the food fight in the first place.

Confessions:

"There is no way I can get voted off" laughed Courtney, "I got this one in the bag."

End of confessions.

"Ermac" laughed Hunson as the contestants were at the ceremony, "you started the food fight, Courtney you decided to pitch in, and the one who'll get the joker card goes to Ermac!"

"Bye, bye Ermac!" laughed Courtney.

"Yea, bye, bye!" laughed Trigon as he picked up Ermac.

Trigon then picks up Ermac and sends him flying off on the Slingshot of Shame with Ermac flying into the air.

"Wha, no screaming, oh well until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	19. Renovating the Throne Room

Chapter 19: Renovating the Throne Room

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was the fight before Christmas and everyone was naughty and not nice to each other! Especially between Ermac and Courtney who ended up escalating tensions between each other and ended up getting most of the other contestants in a messy and sticky situation.

In the end, Ermac got sent off on the Slingshot of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Courtney was thrilled that Ermac was gone for good hoping that the others would learn a lesson from his mistake.

Confessions:

"There is no way they'll oppose me now, because I got rid of Ermac I can show the others what I am made out of" laughed Courtney.

"Hmm, this gives me an idea on how to exploit Courtney's attitude and behavior" laughed Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

As everyone continued to sleep, Hunson ended up riding in a fancy car which he ended up honking the horns of the car waking everyone up.

"Glad I got this car for Christmas!" laughed Hunson, "Now there is one more thing I need you all to do which is to decorate my throne room as the challenge for the day."

"Seriously, we're going to do something like that?" asked Duncan.

"Yes, yes you are" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"I remember sitting on a throne once" said Darth Sidious who missed being at the seat of power.

"So much power and yet he has still time to have fun" said Darth Vader referring to Hunson.

As the contestants were led to the throne room, they were being given various decorations by Marceline and Raven.

"Whoever can make my throne room look the best will win immunity" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Nothing like sucking up to the big guy himself" said Duncan.

End of confessions.

Darth Vader ended up using his levitation powers to string up some of the decorations with Sidious and Malak doing the same as well. Walker tried his best but Duncan kept on messing up his decorations.

"Hey, knock it off punk" said Walker.

"Yea, what are you going to do about it?" laughed Duncan.

"Oh, I know what I am going to do about it" laughed Walker.

Walker soon ends up beating up Duncan, yet Walker didn't count on Courtney coming in and beating up him which Walker soon found himself badly beaten up as well.

Confessions:

"Boy that Courtney" laughed Duncan.

"How the heck is she able to lay a punch on me?!" cried Walker who was rather beaten up.

"Ha, I think I have made my presence known" laughed Courtney.

End of confessions.

Before everything began it was all over, Darth Vader had managed to make Hunson's throne look pretty good which Hunson himself was rather impressed.

"Wow, I must say you did a pretty good job" laughed Hunson as he gave Vader immunity, "looks like you won't be voted off, but the others will have to vote for someone."

About an hour later the others were indeed voting for someone, it was easy for Darth Sidious to vote for Duncan as he didn't want to see him around.

Confessions:

"That guy's annoying, he's gone" laughed Darth Sidious.

"I say that police guy is gone" laughed Duncan.

"So long ghost cop" laughed Alejandro.

"Nice knowing ya" laughed Mandy as she voted for Walker.

"Hmm, tough choice, but I'll get rid of Walker" laughed Darth Malak.

"Good bye Walker" laughed Noob.

"Bye Walker" laughed Heather.

"Bye punk" laughed Walker as he voted for Duncan.

"So long punk" laughed Slade as he voted for Duncan.

"Bye Walker" said Mandy, "hey I want to be the one with authority here."

"Good bye Walker!" laughed Courtney.

"So long you green haired weirdo" laughed General Grevious who voted for Duncan.

"Too bad Walker" said Darth Vader.

End of confessions.

As Hunson ended up tallying the votes as it was a vote down between Duncan and Walker, it was very clear to him who was going to stay.

"Sorry Walker, but looks like you get the joker card and you'll be flying off on the Slingshot of Shame" laughed Hunson.

"That's just typical" said Walker.

"And so is this!" laughed Trigon as he picked up Walker.

Trigon ends up slinging off Walker on the Slingshot of Shame with poor Walker screaming for his life.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	20. Nihilus' Revenge

Chapter 20: Nihilus' Revenge

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was a decorating challenge for our contestants who had to decorate my throne room, Walker ended up getting into a scrap fight with Duncan and Courtney which was the mistake on his part. As the others concentrated on Walker's antics, Darth Vader did a bang up job in showing what a throne room would look like fit for an emperor.

Walker soon then got sent away on the Slingshot of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Both Duncan and Courtney were happy that Walker was gone for good.

Confessions:

"About time that police cop was gone" laughed Duncan.

"No one touches Duncan except for me" laughed Courtney.

"Hmm, I could have used someone like that oh well" said Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

As the contestants laid sleeping out in the open, a loud boom was heard which was Grim and Hunson flying up in the air.

"Quickly, we have to warn them, me scythe has been taken!" cried Grim.

"Great, by who?" asked Hunson.

"Darth Nihilus" continued Grim.

"But I thought he volunteered to kick himself out" said Hunson.

"Yea, you never know about those silent types" continued Grim.

"Well, I got a challenge for our contestants" said Hunson.

"So let me guess you two need help right?" asked Mandy.

"Yea, Darth Nihilus has returned and taken me scythe, he's wrecking havoc" continued Grim.

"First one of you who manages to stop him will win immunity" laughed Hunson.

"Sounds like a fair game" said Duncan.

Confessions:

"Another chance to acquire the scythe!" laughed Darth Sidious.

"Nihilus must go for good" said Darth Vader.

End of confessions.

Nihilus was indeed wrecking havoc upon the citizens of the Nightosphere with demons running around panicking from Nihilus' rage. As the contestants arrived on the scene, Mandy needed a plan if she wanted to get the scythe back again for Grim, but Darth Sidious had other ideas.

"We're going to need to come up with a logical plan to get the scythe back" said Mandy.

"I know what I am going to do" laughed Darth Sidious as he was going to walk right over to Nihilus, "say Nihilus, I am rather impressed with your destruction of the place, do you think you can give me a turn at it?"

Nihilus nodded and ended up instead zapping Darth Sidious which Sidious ends up walking toward the others in disgrace.

"You try" sighed Darth Sidious.

"Well at least you were trying to be polite, who cares, I'm going to take it!" laughed General Grevious.

General Grevious leaped into action and tried to pummel Nihilus, but Nihilus ended up zapping him as well along with Malak who decided to also get involved.

"Okay now it's our turn" said Mandy.

Noob went to work by becoming invisible and heading behind Nihilus to provide a distraction for him, Mandy along with Alejandro, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Darth Vader and Slade all ended up pounding Nihilus and eventually took the scythe away. Nihilus ended getting back up and tried to take the scythe using his force powers, but Vader stood in the path, Slade ended up pummeling Nihilus along with Mandy helping out knocking Nihilus out cold.

"I think I know who the winners are here, everyone who helped out participate in getting the scythe back, except for those who did not they'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

Darth Sidious along with General Grevious soon found themselves among those who'd be voted off.

"My, my Darth Sidious you didn't do that well" laughed Hunson, "and General Grevious you also failed to do that well too. And the joker card goes to General Grevious!"

"What, how could I be possibly be kicked off?!" cried General Grevious.

"Sorry, rules are rules" laughed Hunson.

"Oh boy!" laughed Trigon as he picked up General Grevious.

Grevious soon found himself on the Slingshot of Shame where he ends up being pulled off sending him screaming for his life.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	21. Explosive Spectacular

Chapter 21: Explosive Spectacular

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was the revenge of Darth Nihilus who was ticked off that the Lich King really did lie to us that he was no longer in the game. So he decided to take up and steal the Grim Reaper's scythe! Yep, that's right and our contestants had to try to stop him luckily Darth Vader and his alliance along with the help of Mandy, Slade and Noob Sabiot did the job while General Grevious got voted off and headed off onto the Slingshot of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Darth Sidious felt he could win immunity this time around, but he knew he needed to get rid of Noob Sabiot as he was the reason why he ended up getting rid of his winning streak.

Confessions:

"That Noob Sabiot is going to go down" said Darth Sidious.

"So the old man thinks he can take me on, well he's got another thing coming to him" said Noob.

End of confessions.

Suddenly a few loud explosions were heard as the contestants laid down sleeping waking them up.

"Guess what time it's going to be, New Year Time!" laughed Hunson as he came into the scene.

As the contestants were led to an area, Finn and Jake were laying out the explosives and fireworks.

"Today's challenge you are to create an explosive spectacular for me, whoever can do it will win immunity" said Hunson.

As the contestants ended up heading toward the explosives, Darth Vader knew what he had to do, for Darth Sidious however, he was going to use these explosives to prank Noob Sabiot.

Confessions:

"I think I know what to do with these kind of explosives" said Darth Sidious.

End of confessions.

As Noob Sabiot was doing his own project, Darth Sidious ended up sneaking around and plant some explosive firecrackers nearby where he ended up lighting them up which caused the explosives that were near Noob Sabiot to go off which ended up causing mayhem all around.

"My, my, Noob Sabiot I am rather disappointed with you" said Hunson, "oh well, there are always other contestants to look out for."

"You" said Noob as he turned toward Darth Sidious, "I knew you were the one who was behind all of this."

"Yea you're going to get voted off" laughed Darth Sidious.

"Not if I can make you beaten up even more" said Noob.

Darth Sidious soon found himself tied to a rocket with Noob Sabiot controlling it by remote.

"Wow, Noob, I had underestimated you, I was wrong" said Hunson as he came back, "and you have a helper helping you too!"

"Get me out!" cried Darth Sidious.

"Let's light them all up!" laughed Hunson.

Each contestant launched their own fireworks into the air and soon came the rocket that poor Darth Sidious was tied up to where it soon launched sending him off screaming.

"Well, I think I know who the winner is going to be here, Noob Sabiot, and since Darth Sidious volunteered to kick himself out, no one else will be voted off today" laughed Hunson.

"Wow, never thought you had the guts to pull something like that off" said Mandy to Noob Sabiot.

"Hey, I just wanted to show him what I was made out of" laughed Noob.

"Hmm, I must say, my former master does indeed go off with a big bang" laughed Darth Vader as he remembered how the second Death Star ended with a large explosion.

"Just a good way to start off the new year" added Noob Sabiot.

"Let's now have Party Time" said Finn.

As everyone ended up having an early New Years party, Hunson was looking forward who was going to be the winner for next year.

"Wow, with only nine contestants left who will head onward to the final two? Yes indeed, nine contestants left! I'm so excited here! Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	22. Lava King of the Hill

Chapter 22: Lava King of the Hill

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was a spectacular end to another year as our contestants ended up setting up the fireworks, Darth Sidious thought he had the upper hand as he was going to pull a prank on Noob Sabiot. But Noob ended up turning the tables on Darth Sidious and putting him one a one way ticket out on a rocket heading off with the rest of the fireworks which means he'll be out of the game for now.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Mandy wasn't pleased that she wasn't really winning the immunities, nor was Darth Vader.

Confessions:

"No one can stop me" said Mandy, "I am well determine to get another chance."

"My former master was foolish and now look at where it got him" said Darth Vader, "I shall not make the same mistake he did."

"Fools" laughed Slade, "if anyone who is going to get another chance it's going to be me."

End of confessions.

Suddenly a loud bang from afar ended up waking everyone up with Hunson himself coming into the scene.

"Come on, we have to get ready for the challenge" laughed Hunson.

"And just what is going to be our challenge for the day?" asked Darth Malak.

"A big bang version of King of the Hill on a volcano!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Reminds me so much of Mustafar" said Darth Vader.

"I can beat anyone of these idiots" said Courtney.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led by Hunson to the area of the challenge, lava was pouring out from the top of the volocano.

"Here is a flag that will not melt at all in the lava" said Hunson, "I had it specially made to not melt, the one who can hold onto it the longest wins, Noob since you won the previous challenge with immunity you get to have it first."

"Ha" laughed Noob as he took the flag.

Noob ended up was given ahead start to race to the top where the others soon followed, Darth Malak tried to electrocute Noob, but Noob ended up firing a fireball immobilizing Malak and pushing him against Alejandro where he ended up falling into the lava getting quite burned.

"Not again!" cried Alejandro.

Mandy then came into action along with Slade, they surrounded Noob Sabiot, but as they were about to punch Noob, Noob ended up disappearing which both of them knocked themselves out.

Confessions:

"How the heck did that just happened?" asked Slade.

"No one outsmarts Mandy" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

Courtney along with Duncan and Heather all charged at Noob, but Noob ended up vanishing and then giving them each such a few combos knocking them out cold.

"Ha, is there no one left to challenge me?" asked Noob.

"I believe I am" said Darth Vader.

Vader ends up using his force grip along with his levitation, he shoves Noob Sabiot against a slab of rock which makes Noob also drop the flag, enabling Vader to pick it up by using his force grab power. Noob charges at Vader as he tries to take it from him, but ends up force pushing Noob toward Alejandro who was just trying to get himself out of the lava.

"Not again!" cried Alejandro as he fell back in.

Confessions:

"Chris was right, Alejandro is a spaz!" laughed Hunson.

"This is so unfair!" cried Alejandro as he was badly burned.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Duncan as he laughed at Alejandro's misery.

End of confessions.

"I think I know who the winner here is, Darth Vader, as for the rest of you, you'll be voting someone off" laughed Hunson.

About an hour later it was a vote between Noob Sabiot and Alejandro who was still badly burned from the lava.

"Noob, you did a bang up job facing everybody else, what happened out there?" asked Hunson.

"I didn't count on Vader's force grip" said Noob.

"And Alejandro what a clumsy clutch you are" laughed Hunson, "and the one who gets the joker card is Alejandro, sorry pal you're out."

"Well that's just typical" sighed Alejandro.

"Time for you to go" laughed Trigon as he picks up poor Alejandro.

Trigon ends up putting Alejandro onto the Slingshot of Shame and fires him off sending him screaming for mercy.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	23. Hi-Tech Mech Warriors

Chapter 23: Hi-Tech Mech Warriors

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was king of the hill challenge involving an active volcano here in the Nightosphere where our contestants had to take the flag from Noob Sabiot who easily managed to beat back Alejandro without even trying and the others who did their best.

Darth Vader stole the show as he ended up stopping Noob Sabiot and Alejandro got voted off and sent off onto the Slingshot of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Darth Vader indeed felt confident after the previous challenge that he could slide right through, yet he still was worried about Mandy, Slade and anyone else who had the guts to face him.

Confessions:

"I must say, I didn't think I'd make it this far, but I should not fall under the false sense of security" said Darth Vader.

"That tin can is certainly going to be scrapped right open when I'm done with him" said Mandy.

"You don't ever want to protest someone like me" said Slade.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside, the ground began to shake beneath them as some large mechs were coming toward them, Finn and Jake were steering the mechs toward them.

"Hey guys!" laughed Jake.

"Oh great, Hunson sent you two" sighed Mandy.

"Yea" laughed Finn, "Hunson wanted us to give you guys the challenge."

"Wonderful, I suppose we're going to have to get into some ridiculous contraption like that?" asked Darth Malak.

"Oh you got that down" laughed Jake, "but it's so much fun with all the destruction and all."

As both Finn and Jake ended up leading the contestants to an arena, Hunson was part of the audience along with Marceline and Raven, along with a number of other Nightosphere residents and even contestants whom were voted off especially a badly injured Darth Sidious.

"Boo, boo, boo!" roared Darth Sidious who was purposely booing even though the challenge hasn't started.

"Alright, you guys are to build your own mechs in any way you want to" laughed Jake as Raven using her powers lifted them the supplies, "go for it!"

The contestants ended up creating their own mechs, Darth Malak wanted to make sure he could get rid of the competition easy as he build his mech first with Vader in second and the others following suit.

"Let the games begin!" laughed Finn.

After building their mechs, Mandy decided to have a second chance in beating up on Slade which the two began to duke it out, Darth Vader soon found himself facing Darth Malak, and likewise, Duncan was being beaten up by Courtney already in her mech. For Heather, she was facing the full wrath of Noob Sabiot which Heather soon became enraged as she was pummeled and pinned down.

Confessions:

"No one beats me down like that" said Heather.

"This one is just too easy" laughed Noob.

End of confessions.

Heather ends up charging up her mech and punches Noob right into the air, she then grabs him and tosses him nearly almost hitting Darth Sidious who was in the audience.

"Hey, I'm no longer playing here!" cried Darth Sidious.

"Ouch, and Noob Sabiot is out" laughed Hunson.

Vader soon ended up destroying Malak's mech suit and Mandy destroying Slade's with likewise Courtney doing the same to Duncan. Soon it was a fight between Mandy and Courtney, Vader and Heather. Vader swiftly used his force powers to halt Heather's progress and soon ended up defeating her, and Mandy soon was able to beat Courtney with ease.

"Let's see you get yourself out of this one" said Mandy as she left Courtney and her mech in pieces.

"It's just you and me" said Darth Vader.

"Bring it" said Mandy.

Mandy charged at Vader, but Vader soon pushed her back using his force push, he then used his lightsaber and by using his force powers threw it chopping off the arms of Mandy's mech which enabled Vader to easily defeat her.

"Wow, I guess Vader wins immunity here, as for the others time to vote off someone!" laughed Hunson.

About an hour later it was a vote between Noob Sabiot and Mandy.

"Wow, Mandy you nearly came close to winning immunity too bad you didn't" laughed Hunson, "but you'll get to stay for another day, sorry Noob your time is up."

"Should have guessed it would be my time" said Noob as he received the joker card.

"And it's time for you to go!" laughed Trigon as he picked up Noob Sabiot.

Trigon ends up putting Noob onto the Slingshot of Shame and sends him off.

"Wow, till next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	24. Taming Warriors' Animalities

Chapter 24: Taming Warriors' Animalities

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was a hi-tech warrior arena fight to the end! With our contestants duking it out! Some did better than others, but others still had problems like Noob Sabiot who just couldn't stop Darth Vader again and soon fell out and getting himself voted off and sent away on the Slingshot of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Darth Malak did not like the fact Darth Vader was still ahead in getting immunity from the last challenge.

Confessions:

"Something has to give" said Darth Malak, "because I am going to make sure otherwise."

"I am not giving up hope that I can make it out" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants laid a sleep out in the open, Hunson came right on in on a dragon which its roar woke them right up.

"Glad you're awake" laughed Hunson, "because today's challenge will be all about taming a warrior's animality by being friends with their animal while they are in that form."

"Let me guess you want us to be friends with a warrior and whoever can show how much that warrior doesn't mind us will win immunity?" asked Mandy.

"Bingo" laughed Hunson, "come on, I'll show you to the rest of the warriors, some of them are former contestants from previous seasons."

As Hunson led them to the area, Baraka, Shang Tsung, Mileena, Sheeva, Sektor, Rain, and Sindel were waiting for them to arrive.

"Bah it's embarrassing returning here" sighed Baraka.

"Oh, I think you won't be the one to be embarrassed" laughed Hunson, "because you will be the one who will be able to torment these fine contestants who will attempt to tame your animality form."

Confessions:

"Wonderful" sighed Duncan.

"Ha, I can do this" said Courtney.

"I am going to enjoy taming that animal within" laughed Slade.

End of confessions.

"Now to pair you seven up with the other seven warriors" laughed Hunson, "Mandy you will take on Sindel; Slade you will take on Rain; Duncan you will take on Shang Tsung; Darth Vader will take on Baraka; Darth Malak will take on Mileena; Courtney will take on Sektor; and Heather will take on Sheeva."

"Great what animal can you turn into?" asked Duncan.

Suddenly Shang Tsung changes into a giant cobra snake.

"Wonderful" sighed Duncan.

"You're going to laugh at what my animal is" said Baraka as he changes himself into a vulture.

"That doesn't appear to be that bad" said Darth Vader, "always wanted to train one of these critters."

"What can you change into?" asked Mandy to Sindel, which Sindel responds by changing herself into a giant hornet, "Just perfect."

"So what does Ms. Fourarms have to offer?" asked Heather to which Sheeva responds by changing into a giant scorpion.

Confessions:

"Me and my big mouth" sighed Heather.

End of confessions.

"How about you?" asked Darth Malak as Mileena responded by changing into a skunk.

Mileena ends up using her skunk fumes to knock out Darth Malak even before he had a chance to help train her.

"Ouch" laughed Hunson, "let's see how the others handle it with the hours going by."

Darth Vader was able to easily train Baraka to get a fish even though Baraka wasn't the sort of bird to do so it was a good training routine for Vader to use. Mandy was able to ride on the giant hornet that Sindel had changed into, chasing a former contestant Mindy.

"Get away from me you loser!" cried Mindy as she tried to outrun Mandy and the giant hornet which was Sindel.

Duncan was able to use a flute to tame Shang Tsung's cobra form.

Confessions:

"I have a soft spot for animals like that, especially for an old tarantula I use to have" sighed Duncan.

End of confessions.

Slade tried to train the small elephant that Rain had changed into by taming it to hop through hoops.

"Come on, I said come on" said Slade as he was trying to push the small elephant which the small elephant responded by turning around and use its trunk as a loud horn which ended up destroying the armor that was protecting Slade, "none of you saw this."

Heather had a harder time trying to tame Sheeva in her giant scorpion form as she was running for her life.

"I'm sorry I made fun of you having four arms!" cried Heather as she continued to be chased.

As for Courtney she was having problems with her animal as she was trying to tame Sektor in his giant bat form to cooperate.

"Stop being lazy!" cried Courtney as Sektor just slept through the entire ordeal as a typical bat would, "Are you just doing this to me on purpose?!"

Suddenly bat droppings were dropped sadly on Courtney by Sektor as a typical response.

Confessions:

"I hate him!" cried Courtney referring to Sektor after cleaning herself up.

End of confessions.

Darth Vader and Duncan were the only ones who had seemed to master their animal well with Mandy coming in close as Hunson was reviewing each of the contestants, Darth Malak and Slade did the poorest among them all.

"Hmm, I think this time I am going to give immunity to Darth Vader, Duncan and Mandy for doing a good job in getting along with the animality within the warrior" laughed Hunson, "as for the others it'd be time to vote off someone."

It was obvious as it came down to a vote between Slade and Darth Malak which Malak still smelled pretty bad from his experience.

"Yuck, you stink!" laughed Heather.

"Wow, Slade you fell apart when it came to training Rain in his small elephant form" said Hunson, "but you'll get to stay for another day, sorry Darth Malak you got voted off."

"I should have guessed I'd be voted off" sighed Darth Malak.

"Time for you to go!" laughed Trigon as he picked up Darth Malak, he flicked him off onto the Slingshot of Shame sending him off screaming.

"Ha, with only a few contestants remaining who will be among the final two? Find out next time with more Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	25. Disaster Challenge

Chapter 25: Disaster Challenge

Once again it was Hunson Abadeer's time to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was taming your warriors' animalities, some did better than others like Darth Vader with Baraka's animality in being a vulture and yet others didn't like Darth Malak getting skunked by Mileena with her animal.

In the end, Darth Vader shared immunity with Mandy and Duncan and Darth Malak ended up getting voted off and being sent off on the Slingshot of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Darth Vader knew he had a chance of winning but he felt he needed to watch out for Mandy and Duncan as they were inching up.

Confessions:

"I didn't expect to get this far" said Darth Vader, "I should keep those two on my toes from now on."

"That tin can better be ready to be pried right open" laughed Duncan, "because I will do it."

"He better not use the force grip powers on me" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside in the open, Hunson came into the scene with his daughter Marceline as she ended up using her guitar to getting everyone up.

"Geeze, again!" cried Courtney as she and the others got up.

"Glad you could all get up, because we're going to have a rocking time well mostly you all will be trying your best to outrun a large boulder that Marceline and her friend Raven will be throwing at you, you are to go through a course that was created by Finn and Jake and with the help of Trigon and the Legendary Billy" continued Hunson, "whoever can have the shortest time and survive the large rock wins immunity and hey Vader don't try to use your force powers since Raven will be controlling the rock with her own."

Confessions:

"Obvious" said Darth Vader.

"Let's see how the Sith Lord likes being flatten" said Raven.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led to the course by Hunson and Marceline each contestant headed to the starting line Courtney ended up going first to which as she was given a head start Raven launched the large boulder where she tried to dodge the oncoming boulder as best as she could but one wrong move and soon she was crushed by the boulder.

Confessions:

"No fair, she was using her powers against me" said Courtney as she was rather beaten up.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Duncan as he was laughing at her misery.

End of confessions.

Next was Slade's turn, as Slade started the run of the course the boulder chased right after him, but Slade was more slick as he was able to dodge the boulder and eventually made it to the finish line.

"Ha, first time someone made it out!" laughed Hunson as he checked the time, "See if anyone else can beat Slade."

Next was Heather as she did her best, she had to take more time but eventually she made it through the course without a scratch.

Confessions:

"Darn, I wanted to see her get crushed" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

Next was Duncan as he attempted to go through the course he ended up getting smacked and stomped on by the boulder as he attempted to make it across the finish line which he did and was the longest time among those who had crossed the finish line.

Confessions:

"Not bad" said Duncan as he was rather beaten up.

End of confessions.

Mandy was up next, she ended up being just as slick as Slade and ended up dodging the boulder and eventually making it to the finish line in a few seconds before Slade's original time.

"Ha, looks like the immunity is mine" said Mandy.

"Oh really" said Darth Vader as he was the last one to go through the course.

As Vader passed through the course, Raven did her best by using her powers to try to crush Vader but just couldn't, Vader was rather quite fast as he dodged the boulder which Raven was trying to crush him with it.

"He's moving too fast!" cried Raven.

"Ha, still got it" said Darth Vader as he crossed the finish line in record time beating Slade and Mandy's times.

"Wow, once again Vader wins immunity as for the rest of you time to vote for someone off" laughed Hunson.

It was a vote between Courtney and Duncan which neither of the two did well in the course and both were pretty beaten up.

"My, my, Courtney you didn't make it to the finish line whereas even though Duncan looks as beaten up as you he did" laughed Hunson.

"Ha, ha, just give him the joker card already" said Courtney.

"Sorry Courtney but you get it" laughed Hunson as he tossed it to her.

"What, there must be some mistake, I can't get voted off!" cried Courtney.

"And you just did!" laughed Trigon as he reached out and grabbed poor Courtney.

Trigon then places Courtney on the Slingshot of Shame and sends her off screaming.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	26. Grim's Trunk Challenge

Chapter 26: Grim's Trunk Challenge

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

It was a rock crushing competition for our contestants where they had to dodge an oncoming boulder that was being pushed by Raven using her powers! Some contestants made it out of the course and others like Courtney didn't and poor old Duncan got beaten up that he did managed to make it through the entire course.

As for the one contestant who had the best time it was Darth Vader himself as for Courtney, she went off on the Slingshot of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

As the contestants laid asleep, a loud explosion happened which was Grim himself appearing before them as Hunson had ordered him to deliver the challenge.

"Hey, come and get up, that didn't wake you?!" cried Grim.

"We're kind of tired from the last challenge" said Mandy.

"Ha, well this time will be a fun challenge and by fun I mean you finally can get to my trunk" continued Grim.

Confessions:

"Grim wouldn't let anyone go near his trunk for whatever reasons" said Mandy.

"Something's suspicious here" said Duncan.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge Hunson wanted me to bring to you that you can make anything you'd like a doomsday device and Hunson would judge on how evil it is" laughed Grim.

"Sounds fair" said Mandy.

Grim with one tip of his scythe ended up getting his trunk onto the scene where the contestants dug right on in.

Confessions:

"Time to have fun" laughed Duncan.

"Going to create something very destructive!" laughed Heather.

"Always doing what I wanted to do to the Titans" said Slade.

"Going to be fun" said Mandy.

"If I only had time to recreate the Death Star, oh well" said Darth Vader.

End of confessions.

As the contestants began to construct their doomsday devices, a certain Darth Sidious even though he was kicked out of the game noticed the Grim Reaper's trunk.

"This is my chance!" laughed Darth Sidious who leaped into the trunk.

The sinister Sith Lord began to recreate his droid and clone armies for which he played both sides during the Clone Wars, the other contestants were busy creating their own doomsday devices from the trunk. About an hour into the competition, Grim along with Hunson decided to judge the contestants. Mandy had already built her doomsday device which was a large monster trunk with grinders.

"Good for chasing Mindy and anyone else who gets in my way" said Mandy.

"Okay, I guess" said Hunson.

"Okay, okay?!" cried Mandy who wasn't happy.

"Let's move on shall we?" asked Grim.

Next was Heather as she ended up creating a mind control helmet.

"Ha, I think this would be perfect for everyone to worship me" laughed Heather.

"Been done, next" said Grim as he wasn't impressed.

Vader was up next as he ended up showing a mind controlled lightsaber.

"Hmm, a bit better than the others" said Grim.

"Yea moving on" said Hunson.

Slade then showed off his large destructive machine to the two.

"Kind of copying Mandy" said Grim.

"Who says I'm copying her, this is my own design" said Slade.

"Fools!" roared Darth Sidious.

"Sidious, we kicked you off the game" said Hunson.

"Yea, but you two will force me to return because I got these guys" laughed Darth Sidious who had a remote controller.

Suddenly clone troopers and droid fighters came out in numbers.

"Uh, Hunson we got a problem" said Grim as they soon were being surrounded.

"Okay, new challenge anyone who can destroy these guys with their doomsday devices will win immunity!" cried Hunson.

"You two never bothered with my doomsday device" said Duncan.

"And what might that be?" asked Grim.

Duncan ended up using a chain which tied around the clone and droid fighters where he ended up pressing a button electrocuting them.

"No!" cried Darth Sidious who tried his best.

Mandy and Slade used their machines to start crushing the clone troopers and the droid fighters while Heather used her device to make the clone troopers turn against one another. Vader however showed them his invention where he used the lightsaber to knock down every clone trooper and droid fighter that came his way. He was the fastest among the other contestants which placed someone like Heather in the dust. It was soon over so quickly thanks to Vader.

"No!" cried Darth Sidious.

"Looks like Darth Vader gets immunity!" laughed Hunson.

"And do any of us get voted off?" asked Heather.

"Only Darth Sidious for trying to reenter the game" laughed Hunson.

Trigon then picks up Darth Sidious and puts him on a larger Slingshot of Shame where he is sent off screaming.

"Ha, first time no one got voted off, stay tune next time for more Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	27. Dummy Troubles

Chapter 27: Dummy Troubles

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, no one got voted off all thanks to Darth Sidious' arrogant act, the challenge was supposed to be about showing off a doomsday device you would create from the Grim Reaper's trunk, Sidious had other intentions as he wanted to takeover the Nightosphere with his clone and droid armies.

But for our contestants they gave a number on Sidious, making him the only one to be repelled by the Slingshot of Shame, hopefully for the last time. So get ready for some more Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Mandy was hoping to get an easy start against Vader and Slade as they were the two most worrisome contestants.

Confessions:

"I have it in the bag" said Mandy.

"She doesn't have what it takes to stop me" said Slade.

"Ha, I can take anyone who comes against me" laughed Darth Vader.

End of confessions.

As the contestants laid sleeping, Hunson ended up coming up from the ground with a tunnel digging machine which indeed got everyone up.

"Liked what I did to get you up?" asked Hunson as he came out of the machine.

"No" said Heather.

"Well you're all going to love this challenge it's the time where you get to be nice to a dummy of the person you hate" laughed Hunson, "whoever can be nice to the dummy they hate will earn immunity."

The contestants were led to the area where the dummies were placed, Heather was paired up with a dummy of Gwen; Mandy with a dummy of Mindy; Slade with a dummy of Robin; Duncan with a dummy of Harold; and Vader with a dummy of his former master Darth Sidious.

"Whoever can be the nicest in any of these settings that my helpers are providing as scenes will be rewarded with points" said Hunson.

The scenes that Finn, Jake, Raven and Marceline brought over were mostly of nice places from being in a park, looking at the sunset to having a nice dinner. Slade and the dummy version of Robin were paired up for that.

"Okay you're turn in niceness" said Hunson.

"You have to be kidding, eh, so how was your day fighting my minions?" asked Slade which he waited for a few seconds, Slade couldn't handle this, "Oh come on, he's never going to do something like this!"

"Okay we'll try with the next contestant" said Hunson.

For Mandy her dummy of Mindy were at the park together.

"Come on, you can be nice" said Jake.

"There is no way I will ever be nice to someone like Mindy" said Mandy to which with one punch, the head of the Mindy dummy came flying right off.

Confessions:

"That's a few points off farther from Slade's" laughed Hunson.

End of confessions.

Duncan ended up pouring coffee at a coffee place with his dummy version of Harold.

"Ouch" laughed Hunson as he marked Duncan down.

Heather was no different as she ended up pushing her dummy version of Gwen down as they were out on a walk.

"Not good" said Hunson.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Heather as she pretended to care for her hummy.

"Up a point and a half" laughed Hunson.

Vader was oddly the nicest among them all to his former master Darth Sidious who was the dummy watching the sunset with him.

"Ah yes, memories master" said Vader, "too bad the real you couldn't be here to enjoy it, oh well that's life."

"And here we have a winner who'll get immunity!" laughed Hunson as he looked how good Vader was being to his former master in a dummy form, "The rest of you can vote off someone."

It was an obvious vote between Mandy and Duncan who both showed the worse behavior to their dummies.

"Wow, Mandy, Duncan both of you did not treat your dummy with respect" laughed Hunson.

"Yea like I'll ever treat Harold for real with respect" laughed Duncan.

"Which is why I'm afraid both of you shall go" said Hunson as he gave them two joker cards.

"What, we both get kicked off?!" cried Mandy.

"Yea strange isn't it, we didn't care for a tie breaker this time" laughed Hunson.

"Yea, I get to flip off two!" laughed Trigon as he ended up grabbing both Duncan and Mandy.

Trigon ends up putting both of them onto the Slingshot of Shame where both of them are sent off flying right into the air.

"Of course this had to happen" sighed Mandy as she was flying through the air.

"Ha, that was exciting" laughed Hunson, "until next time for more Survive the Nightosphere 4!"


	28. Down to the Final Three

Chapter 28: Down to the Final Three

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 4, it was all about being nice to the one you hated the most. Sadly at least two of the contestants namely Duncan and Mandy couldn't seem to be nice to their mortal enemies especially if they were actually present.

Darth Vader on the other hand did a bang up job in being nice to his former master Darth Sidious who obviously didn't deserve to be nice back. In the end, both Mandy and Duncan got voted off and sent off on the Slingshot of Shame leaving the final three between Slade, Heather and Darth Vader, sit back and relax because we're going to find out who'll survive to be among the final two here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

It was soon down to the final three between Heather, Slade and Vader.

Confessions:

"Never thought to see myself here" said Slade.

"Ha, I am so much appreciated I was able to get this far" said Darth Vader.

"Ha, those two are not going to go far, because I am going to be the one who'll be ahead" laughed Heather.

End of confessions.

As the three contestants laid right out in the open sleeping, undead suddenly rose up from the ground which one of the zombies began to drool over Heather as she slept.

"What the?!" cried Heather as she woke up.

Slade ended up quickly pummeling each zombie along with Vader using his force powers against them. Hunson himself ends up coming into the area with a strange staff.

"Ah, glad you liked getting waked up by zombie drool!" laughed Hunson.

"That wasn't funny!" cried Heather.

"It was to me" laughed Hunson, "besides why should you worry you're already not alive anyway."

"Zombies" said Hunson as he used his staff to halt their progress which the zombies stopped attacking, "today's challenge will be a very different challenge."

"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with fighting these zombies!" cried Heather.

"Nope" replied Hunson, "you are to initiate a play for me, using whatever props there might be about, whoever can have the best play will win immunity."

Confessions:

"A play?!" cried Slade, "Never bothered with acting, I hate acting."

"This is grand" laughed Darth Vader.

"This stinks" said Heather.

End of confessions.

As the three were making a possible play for Hunson to observe, Slade was going to create a scene where the Titans were actually defeated by him and were now his servants; Heather a scene where Gwen was her servant after winning money and Vader being the attentive father that he should have been with Luke and Leia. As the three contestants setup for their play, Hunson along with Finn, Jake, Raven, Marceline and the Legendary Billy sat back to watch the plays.

"Ha, I finally won!" laughed Slade as he was coming out in the open with the dummies of the Titans being his servants, "How does it feel that you are now working for me?!"

"It'd would be hard to believe that as reality" said Raven as she marked Slade down.

"Middle of the play here!" cried Slade.

"Rude" added Marceline as she also marked down Slade.

"And where's the acting from those dummies?" asked Jake.

"Hey, I was given little time to prepare" said Slade.

"Whatever, next!" said Hunson.

After Slade's performance, Heather came up with Gwen dummy dressed up as a maid.

"So Gwen, I hope you are able to do all the chores I have for you today" said Heather as she brought out a long fictional list which was taking forever.

Confessions:

"Please let this end" said the Legendary Billy.

"No more!" cried Jake.

End of confessions.

"Next!" cried Hunson.

As for Vader, he had the best play yet with the dummies of his son and daughter at a park playing frisbe and other activities.

"This is the best play!" laughed Hunson.

"About time" said Raven.

"I think it's time Slade gets booted out for good, that was a horrible play" said Marceline.

"Agreed" added Raven.

"Yea time for you to go!" laughed Trigon as he picked up Slade.

Slade is then placed onto the Slingshot of Shame and fired right off.

"Of course" sighed Slade.

"Yea, the final two are here who will win the final fight between Heather and Darth Vader, find out next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!" laughed Hunson.


	29. Heather versus Vader

Chapter 29: Heather versus Vader

Once again it was going to be the last time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Down to the final two between Heather and Vader, but before then it was a play which Heather, Vader and Slade had to initiate a play for everyone to show what they'd do with the person they hated the most. Slade did the poorest among them all and had to be sent off on the Slingshot of Shame.

So let's hope either Heather or Vader gets another chance here on Survive the Nightosphere 4!

End of commentary.

Heather was rather impatient as she was hopeful she could end up being the one to beat Vader himself.

Confessions:

"There is just no way that tin-can, can defeat me" laughed Heather.

"She thinks she's so tough, but look how far her comrades have fallen" said Darth Vader.

End of confessions.

As the two slept outside in the open, Hunson magically appeared right in front of them.

"Ah yes, the final challenge, I have to congratulate you two for making it this far" laughed Hunson.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Darth Vader.

"A bloody fight on a lava pit fire!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Hmm, this is eerily familiar" said Darth Vader in reference to Mustafar.

"Ha, I can pry open that tin-can easy!" laughed Heather.

End of confessions.

The two are eventually led to a large lava like arena with the former contestants as the audience and Darth Sidious already counting his former apprentice out.

"Boo, boo, boo!" roared Darth Sidious, "Throw him out!"

"I'll do my best!" laughed Heather.

"Oh that's just great, and I was nice to you!" cried Darth Vader.

"Use your force grip on her!" laughed Courtney to Vader.

"There's a thought" laughed Darth Vader.

"Alright when the match begins, the one who isn't burned to a crisp wins the entire season and gets a second chance" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson signaled the beginning of the final duel, Vader and Heather ended up grabbing nearby weapons and started to try to hack at each other with them, Vader was a bit more skillful obviously than Heather was as she tried her best to stop Vader, Vader using an axe ended up chopping off some of her hair.

"Ha, nailed it" laughed Duncan as he was rooting for Vader.

Vader then ended up using the force grip on Heather which her haters in the audience except for Sidious were cheering on Vader.

"I have to help her" said Darth Sidious.

Sidious ended up using his levitation powers and gave Heather a hi-tech weapon which she ended up using on Vader knocking his helmet right off revealing Vader's ugly face and predicament.

Confessions:

"That's so gross!" cried Heather as she couldn't believe it.

"Ha!" laughed Hunson as he was laughing.

End of confessions.

Heather ends up barfing in the arena in defeat which Vader's fans end up cheering him on, Heather then tries to end up lunging a punch toward Vader, but instead ends up barfing on him, yet Vader ends up standing firm, even though he's messed up by Heather's barf. Heather ended up slipping and falling ending in her obvious defeat.

"Ha, well this is so the obvious who is the winner here, Darth Vader you get a second chance!" laughed Hunson.

"Darn it!" cried Heather as she ended up slipping over her barf which everyone ended up laughing at her.

"I just love a happy ending" said Mandy

Hunson ends up granting Vader the second chance he needs to reconnect with his son and daughter at the other end.

"Ha, that was an exciting season until next time for another Survive the Nightosphere!" laughed Hunson.


End file.
